Secrets of the Night
by mc-lola
Summary: Edward is a troubled teen who moves to the small town of forks. Bella is a shy girl with troubles of her own. can they stay strong and take all that life throws at them? Story has some swearing, sexual content, and violence.allhuman
1. I Hate Monday's

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Most of my chapters will be on the short side. I will be bouncing back and forth between EPOV and BPOV(mostly BPOV at first. Edward likes to be left alone and I dont want to make him mad). You'll notice at first there's not alot of dialog, sorry neither Bella or Edward really like talking. has some swearing, sexual content, and **

**I hate Monday's**

**EPOV**

_I stood at the foot of the hospital bed, feeling older than my ten years of age. I was alone; my dad had just gone to get a cup of coffee. I looked at the figure in the bed. My mom looked so pale. Her eyes were closed and she was taking ragged breaths. Suddenly she opened her eyes, but they were glazed and she wasn't really looking at anything. Her eyes closed again and she sighed. Then the heart monitor flat lined…_

I bolted up in bed taking a minute to remember where I was. I slammed my fist down on the alarm clock. "Fucking annoying sound," I growled. I hated Mondays and today was especially bad because we, my stepsister Alice and I, were starting at a new school.

We had lived in Chicago, but I got into one little fight, okay I got into a lot of fights and this time the kid had ended up in the hospital. Carlisle and Esme quickly uprooted us and moved us to the tiny; I'm talking population under four-thousand, town of Forks Washington. In the four days since we arrived it had rained almost non-stop. I really hated it here.

Alice and I got out of my car and started walking towards the school. Alice was practically bouncing just waiting to talk to somebody new. She would make friends fast, she was like that. I put a permanent scowl on my face hoping people would leave me alone. I really _really _hated it here.

**BPOV**

Beep, beep, beep

Have you ever noticed how a screeching alarm clock is the most annoying sound in the world? I hated being forced to wake up, especially when I was in the middle of a good dream. Okay, truthfully I hated it even in the middle of a bad dream, because waking up meant having to face another day. My day always started at 5:30am, even on weekends, and today was no different. I sat up and tried to get my eyes to focus in the dark.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom and started the shower. I took a minute to look in the mirror. My brown eyes looked so tired and it wasn't just from waking up early, I was tired of this whole routine. I climbed into the hot shower, the smell of my strawberry shampoo finally waking me up. I threw on my typical jeans and t-shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

Making my way downstairs I noticed Charlie, sorry _dad_, sleeping on the couch. Which meant he and Renee, _mom_, had another fight. The only way they talked to each other anymore was by yelling. I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast knowing my older brother Emmett would be hungry when he woke up. Renee had been taking to the bottle more and more leaving all the household duties on my shoulders.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs Letterman's jacket already on and dimples showing. "Don't you just love Mondays?" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and handed him his eggs.

When we pulled up to the school I noticed a silver Volvo in the parking lot. In a school this small you noticed when there was a car that wasn't there last week.

"Hey new car" Emmett practically shouted, "I hope it's not a guy and if it is I hope he's a loser."

Heaven forbid Emmett's leadership of the school should ever be challenged. I sighed at my brother's ego and headed to English. Sitting in the back of the class was a new girl. She was small, almost pixie like, with big brown eyes and short black hair that was in a style that no one in Forks would dream of wearing.

_Huh she's a junior. Well Emmett will be glad the new student isn't a guy._

I wondered if I should go say hi. It had to be awkward being the new kid, but of course I was too shy and just took my seat.

At lunch the table I sat at was already almost full. I took my seat next to Jasper Hale, my brother's friend. Sitting next to Emmett was his girlfriend and jasper's older sister, Rosalie. She glared at me for a brief second before turning her attention back to Emmett. Rosalie didn't like anybody she didn't deem worthy of her attention. The only reason she didn't mess with me, and that I got to sit at the 'cool' table, was that I was Emmett's little sister.

Everybody at the table usually ignored me, except for Jasper. Even though he was one of the popular kids he was different from the rest and considered me his friend. He was also the only person, besides my brother, I felt comfortable talking to. I turned to say something to him when I saw him staring at something. I followed his gaze. Walking into the cafeteria was the new girl. Next to her was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. His hair looked like he never brushed it, but it worked. And even from here I could tell how green his eyes were, like the purest emerald. It should be illegal to look that good. They went to sit at a table alone. She was smiling as big as she could and looking all around the room. He was scowling at the table. Hmm I wondered what was up with that. Maybe it was just starting a new school. For some reason I really wanted to know.

My next class was biology. I took my seat at the table that had been my own since the school year started. I saw the new kid walk in. Mr. Banner told him to sit next to me. Hmm he was a junior too. They didn't look like twins. As he walked between the tables I noticed he still had that scowl on his face. I really wanted to know what was bothering him. A face that perfect shouldn't look so upset. When he sat down I opened my mouth to speak to him, but he aimed his glare right at me and I clamped my mouth shut before I could even make a sound.


	2. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**EPOV**

I saw her open her mouth to talk to me, but I didn't want any new 'friends', so I turned the full force of my glare on her. She quickly shut her mouth and her chin began to quiver. I really hoped she wasn't gonna cry. I hated crying, but she squared her shoulders and looked me right in the eye. She had the most amazing brown eyes. Even with the fire in them.

"If we're going to be lab partners then you'd better keep up with your end of the work" she snapped then turned her attention to the front.

My eyes opened a little wider in surprise, but I quickly put the scowl back in place. Hmm she had a little attitude. Most people who gave me attitude ended up with a fist in the face, but I had never hit a girl and wasn't about to start now. As soon as the bell rang she was out of her seat head down, shoulders hunched, moving for the door. I wondered where her confidence had gone then I wondered why I gave a damn.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I had talked to him like that. I didn't talk to anyone like that, especially people I didn't know. I made my way to my least favorite class, gym, still shaking a little bit knowing I would have to sit next to him again tomorrow.

After class Emmett met me in front of the gym doors. "Hey Bells, coach has called an emergency practice." He said looking very apologetic. "I'm gonna ask Rose to give you a ride home."

"No," I responded a little too quickly. "That's okay I don't mind walking, might do me a little good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll just say you owe me one."  
"Heck I owe ya' a million for being the best little sister." He said tousling my hair.

I smiled and walked away knowing neither of us liked getting too mushy. I hadn't gotten very far when it started lightly raining. Ug, I so loved my life. I heard a car pulling up behind me. I moved farther to the side to let it pass but it pulled up right next to me. Evil boys pretty Volvo. Wonder if he'd be mad if I kicked a little dirt on it? The passenger window rolled down and there was the new girl smiling the sweetest smile at me. "Need a ride?"

I stood there for a second forgetting how to talk. Pixie girl's smile faded a little. "I'm Alice Brandon. I'm new here. I can't stand seeing such pretty hair get ruined by the rain. Let us give you a ride._ Please."_

For some reason I just couldn't resist telling her yes. So I hesitantly got in the back seat. "I'm Bella Swan. Sorry I'm all wet" I spoke softly.

"That's okay Edward doesn't mind"

Edward was scowling into the rearview mirror and I could tell he did mind. Alice elbowed him in the side and he returned his eyes to the road "This is my brother Edward Cullen. We just moved here from Chicago."

"You have different last names?" I blurted out. Geez wasn't I the talkative one today.

Alice chuckled "yeah we're actually step-siblings. My mom married his dad about five years ago. Dad got a new job at the hospital here. That's why we moved" she said glancing sideways at her brother. It felt like there was something she was leaving out.

"Where do you live?" Edward barked at me.

"Um uh take a left at the next street" I mumbled. "My house is the one with the willow in the side yard".

He pulled up in front of my house and I got out. Alice leaned out of the window.

"It was nice meeting you Bella. I hope to see you at school tomorrow. I have a feeling we are gonna be friends"

Edward snorted at her. I just gave a half smile and hurried into the house.

When I got inside I noticed Charlie was gone, meaning he was pulling a double shift at the police station again. I went upstairs. Renee was still in bed, naked, lying on her side with her mouth hanging open. I went over to the bed and pried the vodka bottle out of her hand. She didn't even try to hide the drinking anymore.

"Renee wake up," I shook her a little. She moaned and rolled onto her back. "Renee come on let's get you in the shower." I tried again to get her up, but she wouldn't move so I shook her hard and yelled "MOM get up now!" Finally she opened her eyes halfway and tried to sit up. I put my arms under her arms and helped lift her. Once I was sure her feet were firm on the floor I let her lean on me and staggered to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and pushed her in before the water even warmed up. She began spluttering. I reached for the soap but she grabbed it first "I can wash myself you stupid girl," she snapped. I just bit my tongue and went to get her some clothes. I heard the water turn off and went in to hand her the clothes. "I can take care of myself you know," she said not quite as harshly "I'm hungry go make me something to eat." Yeah sure she could take care of herself.

I went into the kitchen and made her a sandwich. She stumbled down the stairs. Once I was sure she was seated and going to eat I went to throw some laundry in. I came back to the kitchen to find her head in her plate. I just sighed and moved the plate from under her head then went to do my homework before I had to start dinner.


	3. Pouring Rain

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Pouring Rain**

**EPOV**

I rolled over and, like the day before, slammed my fist down on my alarm clock. There has to be a better way to wake people up. I lay there for a minute thinking about the dream I just had. That girl was in it. What was her name? Bella? We were both just standing in the rain, staring at each other, getting completely drenched. What an odd dream to have. It was the first time in awhile that I didn't dream about my mom.

After showering and dressing I went downstairs to eat. Esme was making pancakes and started to hand me a plate. I walked past her and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Esme turned around trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. She really was a good person. She had never tried to replace my mother and she was great for Carlisle, but sometimes it was hard to remind myself to be nice to her. Alice was easier to get along with. We had both gone through the same thing. Her dad died from lung cancer, my mother from breast cancer. Carlisle and Esme had actually met in a support group.

Just then Alice came bouncing down the stairs, breaking me from my thoughts. "Come on Edward, I have best friends to make."

**BPOV**

_I was standing in the pouring rain. A silver Volvo kept driving past me, splashing me with mud…_

I turned my alarm off and pulled my pillow over my head. Maybe I would stay in bed today. Yeah Right. After a minute I threw the blankets off and got up. My family was counting on me and I felt too obligated. Yeah I definitely hate Tuesday's too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in English waiting for class to start. Alice danced in taking the desk next to mine. "Bella dear from now on we just have to sit next to each other. That's what best friends do"

Best friends? I didn't take our one and only conversation to be that important. Maybe she had a psychological problem or maybe it was drugs. I swear nobody is naturally that happy. I looked at her and her brown eyes were so lit up that I couldn't help it, I told her okay.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands. "That means you'll come to my house after school."

"Uh, sorry I can't I already have plans."

Her face fell a little, but then she perked up again "That's okay you'll come to my party this weekend"

Before I could object the class started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took my usual seat at lunch. "Hey jasper, how's it going?"

"Trying to figure out a way to talk to the new girl." He said

As if my magic Alice suddenly appeared and set in the seat across from me "Hey Bella"

All eyes at the table turned to Alice then me. Not only did you not sit at the cool table without being asked, but nobody ever talked to me. I was waiting for somebody to tell Alice to get lost, but everybody went back to their conversations. Jasper kicked my foot. "Oh! Alice this is Jasper, Jasper Alice."

"Are you Bella's friend?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded

"Good that means we're friends too."

Jasper tried to hide his smile, but didn't succeed. You would have thought someone just told him he won the lottery. Alice started laughing and batted her eyes at Him. I thought the boy was gonna faint. I looked over and saw Alice's brother sitting by himself scowling at the table again.

There was a loud noise in the corner of the cafeteria. A group of boys was walking through the room knocking people's trays off the tables. Vice-principal Bennion hollered at them. "All of you detention after school. I'll be recording your names" The boys just laughed and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Alice asked

Jasper responded before I could "That is the local 'gang'. They are mostly just a nuisance."

"That big one was kinda scary looking."

"Yeah that was Sam. He's the leader. I don't know why they even bother coming to school all they do is harass people."

"Maybe that's why" Alice assumed.

The bell rang then. I slowly got up from the table. I really didn't want to go to biology. Maybe I could ask Mr. Banner if I could switch lab partners. Of course I wouldn't want somebody else to be stuck with Edward so I took my seat and prepared for the worse. I got lucky, Edward ditched class. Good maybe this was a habit for him. One could only hope.

After School Emmett went to Rosalie's house to study. I checked on Renee and she was sleeping fine so I decided to go for a walk to the only place I could cry.


	4. Story Time

**Story Time**

**EPOV**

Ever since my mother had died I have had a fascination with cemeteries. All those meaningless dates of people who had been dead so long that nobody even knew who they were anymore. Whenever I needed to clear my head that's where I went walking. So after school I dropped Alice off at home and found the local cemetery. It wasn't very large, but I began to walk among its rows of crumbling granite and dying flowers. I was a couple of rows in when I saw her.

Bella was kneeling in front of a headstone with a little angel on top. It sounded like she was crying. For some reason I wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how or if I should. I began to back away when I stepped on a twig. Bella turned around gasping with her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." I quickly apologized. She had tears running down her cheeks. Even sad her eyes were beautiful. She wiped her tears away looking very embarrassed. I don't know why, but I went and sat on the ground by her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

**BPOV**

Did I want to talk about it? Not really, especially not to him, but for some reason I found myself spilling it all. "This is my sister's grave. My mom always wanted a house full of children, but after I was born the doctors told her she couldn't have anymore. My mom never really bonded with me because of it. Then about five years ago my sister was born. She was my mom's miracle baby and my mom treasured her" I stopped and took a breath

"A year and a half ago I was supposed to be watching her. I let her play in the front yard while I read a book. Her ball bounced into the street and she chased it. All I remember is the screeching of the tires and looking up to see her little legs from under the car." I shuddered as the memory washed over me "Her name was Vanessa , Nessie. She was only four years old. After it happened my mom stopped looking me in the eye. Once again I was the reason that she didn't have one of her kids." I knew I should stop, but I felt like telling him it all. "Now my mom's an alcoholic. She can't even function anymore. I take care of my family and the house now since it's all my fault."

He stared at me and I blushed waiting for him to be disgusted and run away, but he didn't, instead he told me his story. "When I was ten my mom died from cancer. I was alone with her when it happened. I've always kinda blamed my dad for the emptiness I feel 'cause he wasn't there when she died and the fact that he's a doctor and couldn't fix her."

He stopped and looked down at my hand which I had involuntarily placed on top of his. I blushed and quickly moved it away. He gave me a half smile and continued. "Carlisle, my dad, met Esme in a support group. When I was twelve they got married. She brought her annoying daughter Alice along with her. Of course I found myself liking Alice. She was the exact opposite of me, but we had gone through the same thing and had an understanding of each other."

He was done then, but I didn't want him to stop talking. "Why did you really move here?" I asked.

Edward looked at me warily and rubbed the back of his neck. "After my mom died I started acting out. I became a loner and had a big problem with authority. I was always starting fights and got kicked out of a couple of schools. One fight too many and Carlisle decided we all needed a change. He figured I couldn't get into as much trouble in a small town I guess."

We both just sat there looking at everything, but each other. It was too awkward for me so I stood "I really should be getting home." I said.

Edward got up and kinda stammered "I could give you a ride if you want" I thought about it for a second. I really didn't feel like walking.

"Um okay thanks."

"My cars this way"

He actually held the car door open for me. I didn't think anybody did that anymore. As soon as he started the car 'luck be a lady tonight' from Guys and Dolls started playing. He quickly reached over and turned it off. "You don't have to turn it off I like that song."

He leaned his head against his window and sighed. "That's Alice's cd"

I raised my eyebrows. I knew he was lying. He sighed again. "Nobody knows I listen to this type of music" he looked at me pointedly. I knew he wanted to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone so I nodded my head. He continued "One of my favorite things to do with my mom was watch musicals. Whenever Carlisle had to work late or I was sick we would climb up into her bed and put our favorite movies on. My favorite is guys and dolls. I used to want to be a 1920's gangster." he sighed again and I held a chuckle in.

We pulled up in front of my house then. I wasn't sure what to say so I just said thanks and started to open the door.

"Are you coming to Alice's welcoming party?" he asked

"No, I've got too much to do at home."

He looked kinda disappointed. Weird. Hadn't he told me he was the loner type? I just said thanks again and got out of the car.


	5. Electric Shock

**AN Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Electric Shock**

**EPOV**

_I was walking through the cemetery. Bella appeared from behind a large tree. She motioned with her hand for me to follow. I began following her. She kept moving faster and faster. I started running to keep up, but suddenly she disappeared. I began to panic.._

For once I was glad for my alarm clock.

Wednesday at lunch I sat by myself again. Instead of scowling down I kept catching myself glancing at Bella. Sometimes she would be sneaking glances at me too, but would quickly look away when she saw me watching. I was thinking of skipping Biology again, but decided I needed to go. Hey, educations important, right?

I got to class first. Bella came in and my attention quickly focused on her. She tripped over someone's bag and caught herself on the edge of a table. I wanted to jump up and help her, but stayed sitting. She sat next to me her face completely red. Should I say something to her? I didn't want anyone thinking I was a nice guy, and they could talk to me. Also maybe she didn't want people seeing us talking. Mr. Banner was giving each table a paper. Bella and I both reached for ours at the same time. It was like an electric jolt shot through my arm. We both quickly pulled our hands away. I could tell she had felt it too.

**BPOV**

I did feel the shock. It was definitely not static electricity, it was something more. I wasn't really sure what to make of it so I turned to the paper. It was just a simple worksheet on plant life. We were the first to finish and sat there staring off into space. After a couple minutes Edward passed me a folded up note. I opened it.

**Would you like to go walking later . through the cemetery. **

**Say around 4:00?**

I nodded my head. I saw the corner of his mouth lift into a half smile and found myself smiling too.

When Emmett and I got home from school Charlie and Renee were sitting at the kitchen table. They weren't yelling. Why weren't they yelling? Something had to be wrong. Charlie saw us standing in the doorway.

"Hey, come sit down for a minute." He said

Yep something was wrong.

Charlie spoke "Listen, as you know things have been getting pretty bad lately."

Renee let out a choked sob. I looked at her, but as was usual she wouldn't look me in the eye. Charlie continued.

"Your aunt Victoria is arriving tomorrow. She's gonna take your mom to a treatment center in Utah. I really think this is going to help our family and we need to support your mom in this."

Emmett and I just sat there. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew Renee needed help, but it was my fault she was this way. I tried so hard to take care of her and had failed. Silent tears began to fall onto my cheeks. Emmett looked very uncomfortable with the whole thing. He stood up. "I gotta get to rose's house to study." He said.

"No I want us all home tonight." Charlie said. "I'm not even going to work. This will be the last time for awhile we can be together as a family."

Together as a family? What a joke, but I knew neither Emmett nor I would argue. Suddenly I remembered Edward. What would he do when I didn't show up. I didn't even have a way to call him. I suddenly felt very empty, even emptier than I had before.

"I have homework to do." I went to my room. I thought about sneaking out, but was too chicken. I had to make dinner soon and someone would notice if I was gone. I could see Edward at school tomorrow.

We all kept to ourselves that night, except at dinner; which was excruciating though none of us said a word to each other. I could smell the vodka coming from my mother's cup and she looked like she was ready to fall over.

As I was getting ready for bed I heard a knock on the door. It was Charlie

"Hey kiddo. Listen your aunt is going to be here at about seven in the morning. I want you and Emmett to stay home tomorrow so you can say goodbye. Okay?"

If I stayed home tomorrow I couldn't see Edward. I really needed someone to talk too and I felt like I could trust him. "Charlie I can't miss school."

"Isabella I hate to ask , but I feel it's important. It's your choice, but your Mom is going to be gone for awhile. I don't think missing one day will hurt your 4.0"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll stay home tomorrow." I was sure Emmett had already agreed. He would take any chance to miss school. Besides it was just one day right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I loved my aunt Victoria. She was Renee's younger sister and so much what I wished my mom was like. Probably what my mom had been like before I was born. When her rental car pulled up to the curb I was the first one out of the house to greet her. We hugged each other tight. "Ah my little Izzy isn't so little anymore" She was the only person I let call me that. I chuckled and took her arm. Charlie gave Victoria a peck on the cheek and Emmett gave her a one-armed hug. Renee wouldn't even look up, but I could see tears falling into her lap.

Victoria went and knelt in front of her. "Hey big sis. I think it's time to make you better."

Renee kind of sneered. "Don't talk to my like I'm a moron. You think I like being like this? It's her fault" she pointed at me.

I bit my lip and looked away. Victoria sighed. "All right. Let's get your stuff in the car. I was going to stay for a few hours, but maybe we can catch an earlier flight."

Emmett carried Renee's suitcase to the car. Charlie helped Renee. Once mom was fastened in Victoria wrapped me in a hug. "You know she doesn't mean it Izzy. It's the alcohol talking."

I nodded my head once. I knew Renee partially meant what she said. Twice I had ended her chances of happiness.

I stood on the curb by myself watching the car drive away. I had to occupy myself so I went in and cleaned the house from top to bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning after my alarm went off I just lay in bed. I didn't really have a reason to getup. Usually Renee would need to be attended to, but she was gone. I decided I wasn't going to school today and pulled the blanket back over my head. The people in this house could fend for themselves for once.

At around noon I heard someone rummaging through the kitchen and went downstairs. Emmett was pulling some cold cuts out of the fridge. Guess he decided to skip school too.

"Hey sleepy head" he chuckled.

I walked over and started making his sandwich for him.

"You know Bells, we can take care of ourselves around here. You don't need to baby us so much."

"I know, but I like taking care of you guys."

"Well you are good at it. Rose skipped today too so I'm heading over to her house then later I'm going to that party at Alice's house. You gonna be okay home alone all day?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. Then a thought struck me 'Hey Em, Mind if I catch a ride with you to the party?"

"you're going to a party?"

"Yeah I need to get out of the house and Alice has decided I'm her new best friend it would be rude not to go" _And I might get a chance to talk to Edward._

"you know there will probably be drinking there right?" he asked

"sure Em, but I can always leave if it starts bothering me."

"kay I'll be back at around seven to pick you up"

He picked up his sandwich and left. I stood in the kitchen wondering what to do with myself, decided I was too tired to care and went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN- I will not beg for reviews, I will not beg for reviews, I..PLease review even if it's constuctive criticism**


	6. In the Cemetery

**AN Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**More EPOV in this chapter (he's feeling more at ease after reading reviews) speaking of which thanks to those who gave reviews and thank to those who have added this story to their faves and alerts :)**

**I in no way condone underage drinking, but Since I'm not their mom I can't stop them.**

**In the Cemetery**

**EPOV**

I waited at the cemetery on Wednesday. When Bella wasn't there by 4:15 I started wondering what the heck I was doing. This was so stupid. When she wasn't there by 4:30 I started to get mad at her. When she wasn't there by 4:45 I got mad at myself. This was exactly why I didn't get close to people. People could not be trusted.

Bella wasn't at school on Thursday. Okay I couldn't be too mad at her. Maybe she was sick. Friday rolled around and she still wasn't at school. I really hoped she was okay. Why the hell was I worrying about her? I didn't even really know her. But I couldn't help myself. I started thinking about going to her house to make sure she was okay. That was a bad idea though. I knew her dad was a cop. I stayed away from cops. I also had seen her brother. He could probably rip me apart with one arm. I never backed down from a fight, but this guy was huge and he probably wouldn't like a guy like me around his sister.

By the time Friday night rolled around I really wasn't in the mood for a party. Parties meant people. I could use a drink though and since Carlisle and Esme were back in Chicago for the weekend alcohol would definitely be present at the party.

I was fully planning on taking a bottle of vodka and heading to my room, but then I saw Bella walk in. she was wearing jeans and a red button up blouse with a jean jacket. Nothing real dramatic, but it really looked good on her. She looked over and smiled right at me. There was something sad about that smile. I felt the need to fix it. I grabbed two beers and walked over to her. "Hey, I thought maybe you ran away to join the circus." I joked.

She tilted her head and her eyebrows got a little crease between them. Okay no jokes then.

"Wanna a beer?" I asked. She looked at me blankly. Oh shit, yeah alcoholic mom. She probably didn't drink or like being around people who did. I handed the beers to the closest person and turned back to Bella "Wanna go for a ride?"

I saw her look towards a corner. Her Brother was already making out with some blonde girl. "I should be fine for awhile" she responded. I grabbed my jacket. As we headed for the door I put my hand on the small of her back. I felt her slightly tense, but she didn't move away so I kept my hand there.

Once we were in the car I just had to know why her eyes looked sadder than normal. "So why weren't you in school?"

"Wait til we get there okay."

I didn't have to ask what she meant. I turned down a side road and headed for the cemetery.

When we got there I pulled out a flashlight I always kept in the trunk. She began walking, but she wasn't heading for her sisters grave. Suddenly she tripped and I grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling. There was that slight shock again. She looked up at me and even in the dark I could tell she was blushing. I kept a hold of her elbow so she wouldn't fall again. We came to a large oak tree in the northwest corner of the cemetery. Bella sat down with the tree to her left. I sat down facing her and put the flashlight between us. Bella grabbed it and turned it off. I could barely make her out in the little bit of moonlight.

"My mom's gone" She began in a whisper. She gave a pained chuckle "I never even call her Mom anymore only Renee. She went away for rehab. With her gone I don't know what to do with myself." She tried to take a breath and I could hear the tears in her voice "Before she left she made sure to let me know how much I ruined her life" I could hear her trying not to cry, but the sobs were coming through.

"Bella, you can't blame yourself for this. You didn't put the bottle in her hands"

She began to cry harder. I found myself wrapping my arms around her and rubbing her back. She leaned her head against my chest and slowly her crying turned to a whimper and then stopped. I felt her shivering against me. "Here you're cold" I started to take off my jacket. She put her hand on my arm "No then you'll get cold" I could tell she cared more about others than herself. I hesitated for a second as an idea came into my head.

I moved until my back was against the tree. Then I pulled her between my legs so her back was against me and wrapped the edges of my jacket around her and hugged her tightly. She felt good in my arms. I had never held a person like this and was worried she would be upset. She didn't move or say anything, so I figured it was okay.

**BPOV**

Oh My Gosh! Edward's Arms were around me. I had boys interested in me before, but they quickly learned it was a lost cause and moved on. I was sure he was just doing it because it was cold, but I wasn't gonna complain. Of course wasn't he like some tough guy who was never nice to anyone? So why was he being nice to me? Maybe it was just because he saw me when I was vulnerable. I was so overanalyzing this.

"We should probably head back now" Edward said. I jumped a little bit. His mouth was right by my ear.

"Uh yeah okay" I slowly stood up. He held my elbow again as we walked back to the car.

When we got back to the party Alice was in the foyer and saw us walk in together. She looked back and forth between me and Edward. "Bella I need to talk you." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me away. I turned back and Saw Edward's scowl return as he made his way upstairs.

Alice dragged me into a room that was obviously a study. "Bella I want you to know I love my brother very much. I know you and I haven't really gotten to know each other yet, but I already feel like we are really good friends so I am going to warn you. You don't want to get involved with Edward. He has too much baggage and would only drag you down with him."

I wasn't sure what to say. I already knew Edward's baggage. He knew mine too and didn't judge me for it. I just stood there staring at her.

"Look," she continued "I know deep down Edward is a great guy. And he has a good heart, but until he gets his shit together He isn't the right person to fall for."

"Don't worry Alice nobody is falling for anyone. I guess we just feel comfortable talking to each other."

"talking? So he told you about himself?"

"Yes we spent sometime sharing our secrets." I said

"Hmm"

"What Alice?"

"Edward never talks to anybody about his past. He only talks to me sometimes just 'cause I already know it all. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it would be okay if you guys hung out, just please be careful Bella. Promise me"

"I promise." I said. I wasn't sure if it was a promise I could keep though. I already had a deep crush on Edward Cullen.

**AN (insert some witty banter about reviews)**


	7. The First Night

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**thank you to everyone following this story and leaving reviews :)**

**The first night**

**EPOV**

After Alice dragged Bella off at the party I went to my room and slammed the door. I leaned against it and tried to calm down. What was Alice telling her? Was she telling her to stay away from me?

Bella probably should stay away from me. I only ever caused trouble. I hoped she wouldn't stay away. Even though Bella and I had just met, I already felt a connection to her. I found myself anxious for when I could see her again. I thought about going back to the party, but when I looked out my window I saw her getting into a jeep and driving away. Alice must have convinced her to stay away from me.

I was so raged I punched a hole into the wall by my door. I stood there breathing heavily and clenching my hands into fists. I couldn't just let this go.

**BPOV**

Emmett was staying at Rosalie's house so he let me drive his jeep home. Charlie was at work and I had the house to myself. I changed into cotton shorts and a t-shirt. I was sitting on my bed brushing my hair and thinking about Edward. Alice had said she thought it was okay if Edward and I 'hung out'. I wasn't sure if that was enough for me. His arms wrapped around me felt so perfect, but I was sure he just saw me as someone he could talk to. I guess that would have to be enough. For now.

I thought I heard a noise outside. I looked towards my window and started to panic. I had never been in the house alone before. Not that Renee was really useful, but being alone all of a sudden made the darkness outside seem very creepy.

I climbed off my bed and held my hairbrush like a weapon. I looked at it with a disgusted look. What would I do if there was an intruder, brush him to death? I dropped the hairbrush and made my way for the door. Just as I had my hand on the doorknob something knocked on my window. I spun around and bit back a scream. Then my face broke into a huge smile

Crouching on a branch of the willow tree outside my window was Edward. I ran to the window and opened it. "What the heck are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

"Geez I'm gonna have to stop smoking if I'm gonna do that again" He said looking back to the ground.

_Did he just say do that again? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, okay don't freak out_

I could feel my cheeks burning and hoped he wouldn't notice me blushing.

"You know you look real pretty when you blush" he said as he climbed through my window. Okay I didn't care that he saw me blushing he called me pretty. We both just stood there awkwardly staring at each other. Finally he spoke

"What did Alice talk to you about?"

I hesitated. I wasn't really sure how this best friend thing worked. I mean she hadn't told me not to tell him, but I also didn't want to make either of them upset. I decided I couldn't lie to him.

"She told me to stay away from you" I saw anger flash across his face "But when she found out I already knew about you she said it would be okay if we hung out"

"That was so nice of her to give her permission" He said tightly. Then his face softened "And what about you? Do you think it's okay if we _hang out?"_

I couldn't help it. I think I smiled the biggest smile I have ever smiled. He chuckled. There was another moment of awkward silence and I found myself blushing again. Slowly Edward brought the back of his hand up and brushed it against my cheek. "I really do like it when you blush." He whispered. I leaned into his hand and brought my hand up and placed in top of his. Quickly his hand dropped and he took a step back. I tried to hide the hurt in my eyes. I knew it. He just wanted to be friends.

Edwards mouth open and closed a couple of times before he spoke "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I've just never felt this way before and you took me a little off guard." He slowly stepped back to me. This time he cupped my cheek in his palm. "I've never kissed a girl before and I would very much like it if you were my first kiss Bella." He said it with such intensity that I could barely nod my head. I saw him lick his lips and lean towards me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. Softly his lips met mine. He barely applied any pressure. His lips stayed on mine for a few brief seconds then he slowly moved his head away.

"I think I would like to do that again sometime" He said

_Okay how about right now._ _I could definitely handle more of that._

Edward went and sat on the edge of my bed looking at the floor. "Bella I'm not really sure how to go about this. I've always pushed people away so I'm not sure if I can even be close to someone, but I would like to try"

I felt like I was going to faint. Somehow my legs carried me to the bed. I sat next to Edward and slowly put my hand in his. I smiled. He looked at me and smiled too. He wrapped his other hand on the back of my neck and kissed me again. This time he applied more pressure and I felt his lips slightly part making my lips part too. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hand I had just let go grabbed me around the waist. Edward leaned forward until I was lying on the bed and he was on top of me. His hand moved from my waist and slid down my leg. Suddenly he stood up. "I should probably go" He stammered.

"Don't go!" I said a little too abruptly "I mean I'm home alone tonight for the first time and, um, I'm a little scared." I blushed feeling totally embarrassed.

He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to chuckle, but knew it would upset me. He ran his hand across the back of his neck. "Okay if it would make you feel better I guess I could stay."

Edward looked at the bed like he wasn't sure what to do. Good thing my bed was full sized. I moved to one side and crawled under the blanket and looked at the other pillow. "There's room" I said. I looked up and laughed right out loud. Edward was blushing. It was the sweetest thing. He took off his jacket and hung it on my desk chair then slowly crawled under the blanket next to me. He was lying on his back and I decided to be very brave. I scooted over and laid my head on his chest. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me and he kissed the top of my head

"You know for somebody who doesn't know what he's doing your pretty good at this."

"Really. And who am I being compared to?"

"Nobody. I've never done this before either. I just know that you are definitely making my heart skip beats."

"Good night Bella" He chuckled.

"Good night Edward" Very very good night.


	8. Dress Up

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I have a two-fer for you today. Thanks for all the reviews. they make me want to continue and inspire me**

**Dress Up**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked down to the sleeping figure wrapped in my arms. I smiled. Oh yeah, Bella's room, in Bella's bed. I must have moved because she opened her eyes part way and looked at me. "Hey" she whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey" I replied through my teeth. I really hoped I didn't have morning breath.

There was a knocking on Bella's bedroom door. "Bells, there's somebody here to see you" it was her brother. Shoot this wasn't good. I looked at the clock on her nightstand. 11Am. Bella jumped out of the bed "Just a second" she yelled.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on. "It probably wouldn't be good if he saw me here. Meet me at the cemetery later at around three okay" She nodded. I leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek then climbed out the window.

As I made my way back to my car, which I had parked down the street, I couldn't help but smile. She wasn't going to stay away from me. As a matter of fact she wanted more than friendship. I wasn't sure where to go with this or what to do next, but I was willing to do what ever she wanted. As I got into my car I sat there for a minute thinking. I wonder if this is love. Having never been in love before I didn't know what it felt like. I knew I wanted to be around her and that I would do anything for her. I knew that when I thought of her my chest got tight, in a good way, and she made me smile. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

I drove home feeling very anxious for three o'clock.

**BPOV**

After Edward left I made my way downstairs. Who could be here to see me? Standing in the foyer was Alice. "Hey Bella I came to kidnap you" she chirped.

"Uh kidnap me?"

"Yes. We're going shopping in Port Angeles"

"Um Alice I don't shop." I said

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Bella, you are my best friend and that obligates you to come shopping with me. Beside I've never been to Port Angeles so I need someone to show me around."

Well I did need a way to occupy my mind until three. And maybe the only reason I never went shopping is I never had anybody I wanted to go shopping with. "Okay Alice let me take a shower first."

"Yay. I knew you would say yes" she actually jumped up and down. I just smiled and went to get ready.

After my shower I looked in my closet for what to wear. I usually only wore jeans and a t-shirt. The only reason I had worn a button up shirt last night is it was my first party and I didn't want to stand out. I did anyways. I didn't really have anything exciting like Alice. For instance today she was wearing a hot pink pleated skirt with a white eyelet blouse. She _really_ stood out. I sighed and finally put on jeans and my Tom Petty t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and went downstairs.

Alice was sitting on the couch talking to Emmett. She looked up as I came into the room and shook her head. "I see we have a lot of work to do." She sighed.

"Good luck" Emmett laughed.

"You have no idea how convincing I can be." She smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take us long to make it to Port Angeles. Alice drove on the fast side. Being with a friend didn't change my views on shopping. It all seemed really redundant. Walk through racks of clothes. Try several things on and maybe keep one item. The worst part is that even though I wasn't shopping Alice kept making me try on things I wouldn't even give a second look at. After an hour my stomach growled. I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast. Alice must have heard it. She chuckled "we're almost done then we'll go eat lunch."

Alice held up a blue blouse. "What do you think of this?" she asked.

"It's cute"

"You know blue is Edwards favorite color" She said with a gleam in her eye.

I got a confused look on my face. What did Edwards's favorite color have to do with a blouse? Before I could wrap my head around it Alice dragged me to the cash register.

We went to a small diner for lunch. We both order club sandwiches and Dr. Peppers. What kind of makeup do you have at home?" Alice asked between bites.

"I don't own any makeup. I don't think I've ever even worn lip gloss." Uh oh where was she going with this?

"Hmm we'll have to stop at one more place. Please tell me you at least have a curling iron"

"My mom does" What was going through her little spiky head?

She didn't say anything after that. We stopped at a little boutique and Alice stocked up on some makeup. When we got home I had an hour until I had to meet Edward. When we pulled up to my house Alice popped her trunk and pulled a couple bags out. Why was she taking her bags into my house? She saw the confused look on my face.

"I hope you don't think I was only shopping for me"

"Alice, what are you doing? You can't buy things for me"

"Of course I can. My parents gave me a credit card to do what makes me happy. What makes me happy is making people look beautiful. You have so much to work with Bella. It's time to live up to your potential."

I knew I couldn't win this argument so I just sighed in resignation. Besides maybe she would keep it simple. An hour later I was looking in the mirror at a stranger.

I was wearing skinny jeans with a tight white button up shirt and small black vest. On my feet were knee high boots that lace up the side. I had tried to talk her out of the boots knowing I would kill myself if I tried to walk in them, but she had put her foot down. My hair was shiny and slightly curled. The most shocking was my face. My eyes were popping and my lashes looked so long. She had kept my lips simple with just a tinted lip gloss. Luckily she didn't put any blush on me saying my cheeks were defined enough. I was glad. Edward liked when I blushed.

Alice stood back admiring her work. "I think Edward will like this."

"What!" I turned around shocked

Alice laughed at me "Bella I'm not stupid. I saw how you guys looked at each other last night. I still think it's a bad idea, but I'm hoping I'm wrong and this will all work out. If anybody can make Edward happy again I'm sure it's you"

I just stood there opening my mouth, but not knowing what to say. Alice laughed again.

"Wanna come to my house and show off?" she asked

"Actually I'm supposed to be meeting him at the cemetery right now." I said sheepishly.

"Shoot I wanted to see his face when he saw you" she pouted. "Well I can at least give you a ride"

Once we were in her car Alice started talking again "You know Bella I am so fond of you now that if Edward ever hurts you I would Make him wish he were dead, but that goes both ways so please don't hurt him." She looked at me seriously.

"Alice I don't think I could hurt him even if I wanted to."

"Good" she said as she pulled to the side of the road in front of the cemetery. Edward was already there leaning against his car. When he saw me get out of Alice's car his eyes opened wide and he stopped mid-step. I heard Alice laugh before I shut the door. She honked as she drove away. Then I turned to face Edward.


	9. Declarations

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Declarations**

**EPOV**

After I left Bella's house it had been hard to occupy my time until three. I tried watching some TV. but nothing could hold my attention. I tried playing video games, but kept dying because I couldn't focus. Finally I grabbed my acoustic guitar. I started with some Simon and Garfunkel, but soon found myself playing something completely original that made me think of Bella. By the time I was done I had written a whole song for her.

I got to the cemetery at two-thirty. I was hoping she would be early, but knew it was highly unlikely since she was shopping with Alice. I was leaning against my car wondering how she was going to get rid of Alice when Alice's car pulled up. Okay this was weird. I started walking towards the car when Bella stepped out. I stopped mid-step and my jaw dropped. She looked amazing. I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful. Alice pulled away and Bella just stood there looking at her feet.

I walked over to Bella and lifted her chin with my finger. "You look…" I couldn't find the right word so I just leaned in and kissed her. Our lips were made for each other. They were a perfect fit.

We pulled apart and Bella laughed. "Yeah, Alice kidnapped me and tortured me."

"Well torture suits you."

"Thank you" she said as she blushed, which just made her look even more beautiful.

I took her hand and we made our way to our tree, which is how I thought of it now. It was funny watching her try to walk in those boots. If Alice was going to torture her again I think she would have to stick to shoes without a heel. The ground was damp so I took my jacket off and laid it down on the ground for Bella to sit on.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"Well Alice dragged me to Port Angeles and forced me to shop. Then she squeezed me into these tight clothes and painted my face like I was some art project."

I laughed at her. She was so cute when she was trying to be angry and not succeeding. "I think you look good, but it could be bad 'cause if you keep dressing like this I won't be able to keep my eyes off you and wouldn't be able to function."

She laughed which was the most beautiful sound in the world. Oh my God I was becoming a pansy. No, I decided I was just appreciating her.

"How was your day?" she asked

I decided to show her how my day was "Wait right here I have to go get something from my car."

**BPOV**

Edward came back quickly with a guitar in his hand. He sat Indian style and propped the guitar on his knee. "You have inspired me." He said

He began playing the most haunting song. It was so beautiful that tears actually sprang to my eyes. Okay it was official I was in love with Edward Cullen. I wondered if it was too early to tell him. When he was done he looked at me waiting for my opinion.

"I think I have a problem" I said

"What?" he asked me with a confused and hurt look.

I took a deep breath "I think I'm in love with you."

He sat there with a look of complete concentration then looked right into my eyes

"Would it still be a problem if I told you that I love you too." He finished with a crooked smile that made my breath hitch.

I shook my head. Edward laid his guitar down and scooted closer to me. He cupped my face in both hands and kissed me. His lips parted and I couldn't help it my tongue reached out for him. Instead of pulling away his tongue met mine and massaged it slowly. He moved one hand to the back of my neck and one to my waist. Our kissing grew more urgent and I grabbed onto the front of his shirt pulling him closer to me. Edward put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away.

There was that crooked smile again. "I don't really think it would be a good idea to make out in a cemetery." He laughed. "Listen I have something serious to ask you. Carlisle and Esme are going to be back tonight. Alice is bringing Jasper over to meet them..."

"What! Alice and Jasper?" I was so wrapped up in crushing on Edward I hadn't notice how far the Alice Jasper thing had gotten.

"Yes. Now don't interrupt me. I would really like to bring you to dinner too. I think it would be easier if we all go together. It would take some of the attention off of us."

Meet Edward's parent. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. It wasn't that I cared if his parents knew we were together it was more that I didn't think they would accept me. Edward broke me from my thoughts.

"I would also like to meet you father. And of course your brother. I really don't want him to kill me for hanging around you all the time."

Hanging around all the time? I hadn't really thought of it like that before. We had pretty much only been together at the cemetery. Never in public with other people around. I definitely couldn't blend in standing next to Edward.

"Earth to Bella. If you don't want to go that's okay."

"No Edward I would love to meet your parents. I'm just nervous I guess. I mean what if they don't like me?"

"Not like you? You are the most endearing creature, how could anybody not like you?"

I just smiled. Maybe he was right. I just hoped I didn't do anything embarrassing like fall on my face.

"Let's get you home so you can prepare you dad."

That was going to be weird. As far as my dad knew I didn't even have any regular friends. A boyfriend would come as a big shock. And Emmett. He was very protective of me. Edward pulled up in front of my house. "I'll be back at six to get you. Don't worry they will all love you as much as I do, actually maybe not that much." He gave me a small kiss before I got out. I stood on the curb and watched him drive away.

Inside the house Emmett and Charlie were sitting on our worn out couch watching a basketball game. When I walked in the room they both looked at me and their jaws dropped.

"Um hi guys. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

They were both so stunned they couldn't even nod. I sat in our old red recliner and took a deep breath. "Listen I kind of have a date tonight, actually it's not even really a date I'm just going to meet his parents." I was talking so fast I hoped they understood me. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Who's parent?"

"Uh, Edward Cullen. He's new in school. His sister Alice is my best friend."

"Wait so all of a sudden you have a best friend and what a boyfriend?"

"Yes dad I consider him my boyfriend. Anyways he wants to come over at six and meet both of you."

Emmett spoke for the first time. "Bells. I'm not sure this is a good idea. I've seen this guy before. He always looks like he's gonna commit murder."

"That's just 'cause he was stressed about starting a new school" that was half true. "I mean it's just going to his parent's house and Alice and Jasper will be there."

"Isabella I don't mind you making friends I think it's a good thing, but I want you to take things slowly. I mean you just met the guy. And he will come here so I can meet him. I can go to work a little late tonight."

"Thank you daddy!" I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. We were both shocked. Not only didn't I ever call him dad anymore I also never hugged him. He patted my back. I stood up awkwardly. "Um, I think I'll go do my homework." I quickly retreated to my room.

When I came back down at a quarter to six dad was dressed in his uniform with his gun at his side. Wow typical dad stuff. That was unusual for Charlie. Maybe he did actually still love me a little bit. I chided myself. I knew Charlie still loved me. The past couple of years had just been really hard for all of us.

At exactly six o'clock there was a knock on the door. The butterflies in my stomach began working double time. Emmett opened the door. Oh god please let him be nice to Edward.

**AN:** ** sorry to leave you hanging. i will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	10. Meet the Parents

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Told you I wouldn't leave you hanging long. this is a slow chapter, but important none the less.**

**Meet The Parents**

**EPOV**

There I was standing on Bella's doorstep. Her brother was standing in the doorway glaring at me. I had to try really hard not to use my defensive attitude and tell the buffoon to fucking back off. I was here for Bella and needed to make a good impression. I stuck my hand out for him to shake. "You must be Emmett" I said as politely as I could.

Emmett looked at my hand then back at me and snorted. "Bella, it's for you." He turned and walked away.

Charlie came to the door. My hand was still out so he shook it. "Come on in Edward. Bella will be out in a minute."

I stepped in and stood in their foyer. I wasn't sure what to do with my arms. I folded them across my chest but that looked kind of menacing. So I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat Edward. I promise this isn't an inquisition."

I half way smiled and Followed Charlie into the living room. I sat in the only chair. There was a basketball game on TV.

"Do you like sports Edward?" Charlie asked me.

"Will I used to play baseball, but that was several years ago."

Emmett looked over at me with a challenge in his eyes "We should get together sometime. Jasper and I are both on the school's baseball team."

"Uh, sure that would be great" actually I think it sounded far from great.

Finally Bella came into the room. "Okay you guys have met him. We're going now."

I stood up and followed her to the door. Charlie was right behind us.

"You have her home by nine-thirty."

I wanted to say. Cool we have 'til the end of September, but I just nodded my head.

Once we were in the car I said "That wasn't so bad"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah my dad was actually very nice, but my brother is a pain. He could have at least tried to be civil."

"I think it's great that he's protective of you. It means I have less to worry about when you're at home."

"You're right it is good that he is protective, but he's hardly ever home. He stays a lot at friend's houses and Rosalie's parents travel a lot so he spends a lot of time there. Now with Renee gone I'm gonna be home alone at night."

"I don't like the idea of you being home alone."

"Yeah 'cause Forks is so dangerous" She replied.

"You were scared when I knocked on your window last night"

"Yeah well you're super scary" She laughed

I laughed along because her laugh was just so contagious. I really didn't like the idea of her home alone so I hesitantly suggested an alternative. "You know once I go to my room at night nobody checks on me. I could come over and keep you company at night." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She just sat there for a second starting off into space.

"I would like that very much. Would you stay all night?"

It would mean waking up early to get home before my family woke up and I valued my sleep, but it also meant holding Bella in my arms all night.

"Yeah I would stay all night"

She smiled so big I thought her face might crack. We had turned onto the long drive that led to my house. I glanced at her to catch her reaction.

**BVOP**

To call this a house would be an understatement. It was three stories tall and massive. It was white and had a porch wrapped all the way around. It was in it's own little world with woods surrounding it and a river behind it. I just sat there gaping as Edward opened my door. This just made my nerves skyrocket. His parent's would never except me.

We walked up the front steps and through a large red door. The inside was also huge. Everything was very open and decorated like the pages of a magazine. Everyone was in the kitchen. Nobody, not even Jasper, seemed surprised to see me there. Edward had his arms around my shoulders as we walked in. Esme looked up and her eyes going straight to Edwards arm around me. She quickly smiled and came over to shake my hand. "Bella it is so nice to meet you."

"It's great to meet you too. Your home is just beautiful."

"Yeah when her and Alice get together to decorate you better stand back" Edward laughed

Esme looked at him with shock and then smiled. What did Edward never laugh at home? I guess I could see how that could be true. Edward's dad came over to shake my hand too.

"I'm Dr, Cullen, Edward's dad, but you can call me Carlisle. Edward does." He said shooting Edward a look. Edward went over to introduce himself to Jasper.

Alice came gliding over "I am so glad you came tonight Bella. My parents get to meet my best friend and my boyfriend all in one night."

"So Jasper and you are getting serious huh?" I asked

"Oh yes. We have decided to be official and Friday we are taking it to the next level." She said that last part very quietly.

I may have never been in a relationship, but I knew what the next level meant. I looked over at Edward. I wondered if that was something we would ever do. I would be very sacred, but I don't think I would be opposed to it. If just kissing him made my heart skip beats, being with him like that would probably kill me.

Dinner was ready after that and we all made our way to the dining room. As I turned to go down the hall my foot slipped on the wood floor and I landed on my ass. Everyone laughed, including Edward. He helped me up and I scowled at him. I turned to Alice "Alice I think you can have these boots back."

I bent over and took them off right there. Every body just kind of stood there looking at me not sure what to do. I handed the boots to Alice and tried to salvage the evening. "Well I can't come to dinner again if I kill myself walking" I said in as light as a voice as I could muster. Everybody laughed again and we went in to eat.

Dinner went fairly smoothly after that. Esme was a wonderful cook. After dinner Edward and I went for a walk along the edge of the river. Alice had let me borrow a pair of her converse.

"I think my family likes you" he said

"I like them too. I feel like I've known them forever. They are all very nice. Especially Esme"

"Yes, I could tell Esme especially liked you. It was almost like I could read her mind. It has been so long since I have actually genuinely laughed. And smiling all night is definitely out of the ordinary for me. "

I reached out for his hand and smiled up at him. He stopped his steps and looked down at me. "I love you Isabella Swan"

"And I love you Edward Cullen"

Yak. It was like we were some sappy teen movie. I just couldn't help it. Edward made me feel things I never thought would be possible. I placed my hand on his check and stood on my toes so I could kiss him. It was just a simply kiss, but in it a million emotions flowed. "I guess I better get you home so your dad doesn't kill me." He said

"Oh my dad's at work. He won't even notice."

"Yeah, but I still have to come home and pretend to go to bed."

"Okay well then let's hurry and get me home.

Edward laughed and put his arm around me leading me back to his house.


	11. Make Out

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I guess you can tell from the title that there is a little smut in this chapter. It had to happen sometime. On another note. i know my chapter's are really short. i hate short chapters too, but there are certain things I want from Edardd and certain things I want from Bella and I dont want to jump back and forth alot in one chapter.**

**Make Out**

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off at home and made sure she got inside okay. I hated her being alone. As I drove away I lit a cigarette. I never smoked in front of Bella. She knew I did, but she seemed like the type who hated it. Hell I hated it. I looked in and saw I only had four more cigarettes left. I decided when they were gone I would quit.

Driving back home I thought about how the evening went. Jasper seemed like an okay guy. Even though he was a jock he didn't fit the stereotype. He played drums in a garage band that didn't include any of his jock friends. He liked to write. He treated girls with respect. I actually liked the guy and was glad he and Alice were together.

Esme and Carlisle were so nice tonight. They welcomed both Jasper and Bella like they were a part of the family. I was actually beginning to regret the way I had been treating Esme and Carlisle. They put up with so much of my crap and all I ever did was spit in there faces. Not literally of course, I was just an ass when I was around them.

I decided I needed to do something nice for them. I was home now and as I went to my room I tried to think of a plan. Then I remembered something. There was an art show in Seattle that Esme really wanted to go to. I had some money saved up and would buy her the tickets. I knew Carlisle planned to take her to Seattle for Valentines Day. The art show was the day before so maybe I could talk them into going early.

Then it hit me. Valentines Day. I had never done Valentines Day before. I had to do something great for Bella. I was sure she had never done anything for Valentines Day either. Nothing was coming to mind, but I had two weeks to plan.

Once I was sure it was safe I made my way back to Bella's house. This time I wore sweats and a t-shirt so I would be more comfortable. I parked down the street again, wouldn't be good if someone saw my car in front of her house all night. As I walked towards her house I wondered if I should go to the front door. It would be easier then climbing a tree, but also easier for someone to see me. I opted for the tree. Once I was to her window I stopped for a minute.

Bella was listening to music and singing along while brushing her hair. I was glad the window was open so I could hear her. I didn't know the song and Bella wasn't really a good singer, but I was thinking this could become my new favorite song. Bella stood to place her brush on her desk. While her back was to the window I quietly snuck in. I was leaning against the wall when she turned around. She gasped and had to grab onto her chair to steady herself.

I quickly crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What were you expecting someone else?" I asked while trying not to laugh.

She playfully slapped my chest "you are awful. I should kick you out."

"Okay" I turned and headed back to the window. Bella grabbed me by the arm and stuck her bottom lip out. She looked so damn cute like that. I gathered her back into my arms and kissed her hard. She gave a little moan against my lips and I felt myself go hard. Dang we had to stop kissing or I wouldn't be able to last sleeping by her all night. I pulled away

"Time to sleep." I said.

**BPOV**

I could feel what kissing was doing to him. I liked having that affect. When he pulled away and said time for bed I was a little disappointed, but only a little. I knew I wasn't ready for _that_ yet.

We crawled under the covers. Even though tomorrow was Sunday I set the alarm for 6am so Edward could get home before his family woke up. I lay on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and began to stroke my hair. I must have been more tired than I thought, because I was asleep right away.

Sunday we spent most of the day at Edward's house. I opted for my jeans and t-shirt combo. Alice was disappointed. We ate lunch with his family and played board games together. I could tell this was weird for his family 'cause there were long stretches of silence. They must have not spent a lot of time together as a family. After awhile though every one got more into the swing of things and were having a great time. Everyone would throw glances at Edward every time he laughed. I was glad they were finally enjoying each others company.

That night before Edward came over I put on my shorts and t-shirt, but instead of brushing my hair I grabbed a pen and paper and tried to write a note to Renee. I wanted to tell her about Edward. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to tell her a lot of things, but tears filled my eyes and the page remained blank.

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around me. I hadn't even heard Edward come in. Edward took the paper and pen out of my hands and tossed them to the floor. He lifted my chin with his finger. "Hey beautiful. Why the tears?"

"I was trying to write a letter to Renee" I managed to choke out.

Edward kissed my forehead. Then he kissed the tears off my cheeks. My crying stopped. Edward had such a calming affect on me. His lips made a trail along my jaw and over to my lips. My lips parted and I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I pushed my tongue towards his and massaged it with a little extra pressure. Edward moaned a little and laid me back onto my pillow. Though his lips didn't leave mine he stopped kissing. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me. Slowly I felt his hand go up my shirt grazing my skin until it reached my breast.

Edward's Hand softly cupped my breast. It felt so good I moaned and arched my back. I could feel Edward smile against my lips. He began kissing me again and lightly squeezed my breast. I could feel his hardness against me and it made me moan again. Edwards thumb rubbed against my nipple and my Breath hitched. Oh my god he was going to kill me with passion.

His hand left my breast and moved to my thigh. I was glad I had shaved my legs. His hand moved up my shorts and grabbed my ass. I kissed him harder. He moaned and rolled off of me onto his side. He was breathing hard and had his eyes closed. "Time for sleep"

I knew he was still hard. I could see it. I also knew, from hearing my brother talking to friends about it, that it was painful if not relieved. I didn't want Edward to be in pain because of me. And who said it had to be sex. I pulled on the top of his pants. His eyes popped open. "Bella what are you doing?"

"Please Edward I want to. I don't know what I'm doing, but I want to try." I slipped my hand down the front of his sweats and boxers. I could feel how large he was. I couldn't help it I smiled. Edward kept his eyes on mine as I gripped him in my hand. I moved my hand along his erection slowly. Edward closed his eyes and I could hear his breathing pick up. I moved my hand a little faster. It was a little hard to get my hand moving right. I though I might be doing it wrong. I had some lotion by my bed and thought that my help. When my hand left him Edward opened his eyes again

"Just a sec"" I said. I put some lotion on my hand and laid back on my side. I returned my hand to Edwards hard on and he shivered from the cold of the lotion. My hand began to move easier know and Edward began moving his hips to match the motion. Again he placed his hand up my shorts and I felt his fingers reach inside my panties. He moved slowly like he wasn't sure if he should do this. I moved my hips forward urging him on. I felt a finger press against my middle. It felt so good I moaned. The finger slipped inside me and I stopped breathing for a second.

Holy of all Holy's. Edward began to move his finger inside of me and I began to make very embarrassing sounds. I pumped my hand faster along Edwards Erection and he slipped a second finger into me. We both began to gyrate our hips and move our hands faster and faster. Suddenly I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream. I felt all my muscles tense and was suddenly very wet between my legs. I felt Edwards release as he softly grunted. We both lay there breathing hard. He kissed my lips softly and smiled. "Now time for sleep" he said.

**AN (swinging a pocket watch) You will leave a review, you will leave a review**


	12. Head Over Heels

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**sorry this isn't the best chapter, but I had to get through it so I could get on to the next stuff.**

**Head Over Heels**

**EPOV**

I awoke to the screeching of the alarm clock. I reached over to turn it off but there was no table to my side. Instead my fingers came in contact with a head of hair. Then I remembered I was in Bella's bed. Bella groaned and rolled away from me to turn the alarm off. I quickly got out of the bed and threw my jacket on. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and climbed out her window before she could say anything.

I got into my car and lit my last cigarette remembering the bewildered look on Bella's face as I climbed out the window. I hoped that I hadn't upset her. It's not that I regretted what happened last night. I had just never done anything like that before. The fact that we had only known each other for a week didn't help. I was sure I loved her, but this put things on a whole other level and I wasn't sure how to act now.

I snuck up to my room and took a quick shower. The hot water ran down my back and I leaned my head against the tile. I tried to define my relationship with Bella. She had opened up her heart to me and I had let myself be real with her. When I thought about her I felt like I would burst.

I thought about school. This would be our first day there as a couple. I wondered how that would work out. Would she want to be around me? Would I want her to be around? I always tried to put up a wall when around people. Being with Bella that wall was coming down. I wasn't sure if I was really ready for other people to try to enter my world. I guess I would just take things as they came.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I got out of my car looking for Emmett's jeep. It wasn't there yet. It was getting close to time for the first bell to ring. Maybe she had walked or taken the bus. I should have gone and picked her up. The bell rang and Bella still wasn't there. I hoped she wasn't skipping school again. I sighed and made my way to my first class.

**BPOV**

Edward crawled out my window. He hadn't said a single word to me, just a small kiss on my cheek. I really hoped he wasn't regretting what happened last night because I didn't. I lay there debating things in my head. Maybe he thought we were moving too fast. Maybe I had pushed him too much. I seriously thought about not going to school.

I must have dozed off because I woke up and my alarm clock said 7:12. School started in fifteen minutes there was no way I would make it in time. Why hadn't Emmett woken me up? Even if he stayed at Rosalie's house he was always home in time to pick me up. I made my way down the hall. Emmett's door was open and I could see him lying across his bed. I went in and slapped his foot. "Rise and shine" I said.

Emmett groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "We're late for school. I'm going to take a shower. You better be awake when I get out." I slapped his foot one more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had missed all of first period. I couldn't concentrate in my next three classes. My mind kept wandering to Edward. Maybe the reason he was so quiet this morning is he realized that if we were seen in school together people would start talking. Maybe he didn't want to be seen with me so he could maintain his image. I was really starting to regret going to lunch. The time passed quickly as if it knew the torture I was going through and wanted to make my doom come sooner.

I was the first of my friends to make it to the cafeteria. I made my way through the line buying myself some fries and a pink lemonade. Once I was through the line I stopped. I wasn't sure what I should do. At my usual table were Alice and Jasper and at another table was Edward, sitting alone staring down. I looked back at the table with my friends and then back at Edward. He was looking right at me and he winked. _He winked._

I made my way over to Edward and sat down. I smiled at him. I suddenly realized I had never seen him eat lunch. "What not hungry?" I asked

"I stay away from school lunch. I find it better to grab something when I get home"

"Oh" I looked at him wanting to know what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me. I laughed

"I was just wondering what you were thinking. You left so quickly this morning."

"sorry about that I just had some thinking to do and you looked like you could use some more sleep." He said

"Yeah I slept a little too much. I was late this morning. Edward?" I placed my hand on his arm "I don't regret what happened last night." He looked deep into my eyes

"I don't either. I just don't want to scare you way. I feel that if I lost you it would be the end of me." He seemed so sincere. This was crazy there was no way he could love me this much already. Then I thought about how I felt. My heart felt like it was ten sizes too big. I smiled "I'm not going anywhere" I replied.

The bell rang and I stood and threw my trash away. Edward followed me and took a hold of my hand. I smiled at him as we made our was to biology. I could definitely get used to this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week and a half passed by quickly. Edward and I spent every free minute together. After our make out session we stuck to just kissing. I think we were both just really scared to go any farther. Our favorite place to go was the cemetery. We would walk among the headstones and try to guess what kind of lives the names on the granite had. Sometimes we would just sit under our tree and talk.

Edward found out that I liked to cook and wanted to go to culinary school. I found out Edward made his own comic books. I wouldn't have pegged him for the type but after a lot of begging he finally showed me some of his work. Most of it focused around a superhero named Dark Halo who saved the sick and poor and destroyed those who were power and money hungry. He was very artistic.

One Wednesday he picked me up in his Volvo. "The cemetery tonight?"

"No I want to go to your house and watch movies with your family."

"Actually no one's home tonight." He said.

"Oh, well it can just be us."

We made it to Edward's house and he grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs to his room. I would have thought he would want to watch in the living room. I hadn't been in Edward's room yet. There was a large bed with a black headboard. His bedding was gray and black. Against one wall was a black leather couch. In another corner was a large desk. When he closed the door I noticed a fist sized hole in the wall. Edward saw me looking. He quickly distracted me "What do you want to watch?" he asked

I pulled some DVD's out of my bag and set them on the desk. Edward walked over and went through them. They were all musicals. "Newsies?" He looked at me with his eyebrow raised

"Hey don't knock it til' you've tried it. I love this movie. When I was ten I had the biggest crush on Christian Bale."

"Oh so he's your type eh?" he tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't working. He turned back to the movies "What's 'The Court Jester'?"

"Danny Kaye. I guess it's kinda a romantic comedy. It also has some action. It's a really a good musical."

Edward went to put it in and I climbed up onto his bed. Edward sat with his back against the headboard and I snuggled up against his chest. The image of Danny Kaye playing his lute came onto the screen. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we settled in to watch the show. About half way through I could feel Edward starting to tense. I looked up at him and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. I had never seen him cry.

Edward quickly got up and walked to look out the window. I wasn't sure what to do. I slowly got up. I turned the movie off and walked over to Edward. I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned my head on his back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I could hear the pain in his voice "My mom" he choked out. I kissed his shoulder. He turned around wrapping his arms around my shoulders and buried his face into the hair near my neck. Though he wasn't making a sound I could feel his body shaking with sobs. I led him to the bed and made him lie down and I held him while he cried. After about an hour he finally stopped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the evening" he wouldn't look me in the eye. I lifted his chin to make him look at me

"Edwards I love you and part of that love means comforting you. I shouldn't have brought the movies over. It was a stupid idea"

"No no it wasn't" he interrupted me "I think it would have been great if I weren't so messed up in the head."

"Edward, don't ever say that again. So you miss you mom that's natural. I think tonight was actually good for you. You need to get some of that out so it doesn't poison you anymore."

Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head "thank you." He said

"For what?"

"For being you and loving me for me."

We laid there for another half an hour then Edward sat up. "It's almost midnight better get you home. You do have school tomorrow."

"Hey so do you buddy."

"All the more reason to get you home. I do need my sleep you know." He laughed and helped me off the bed.

When we pulled up to my house Emmett's jeep was in the driveway. I looked at Edward "you probably shouldn't stay tonight." I said to him

"You're probably right. That's okay Carlisle should be home soon and I really want to talk to him."

I began to open the door and Edward grabbed my wrist. "Tomorrow Alice is taking you dress shopping after school."

"What?! Why?"

"Because Saturday is Valentines day and I have made plans for us."

"Edward I don't expect you to celebrate Valentine days"

"Please, I want to" he looked like he might pout

"Okay fine, but you better not get me anything."

"Cross my heart" Edward said while making an X on his chest with his finger. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss then went inside. If I doubted I loved Edward before there was definitely no doubt now. I was head over heels.


	13. Valentines Day

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**thanks to those who review. you guys rock! I have 67 people with this story on alert, but just over 50 reviews. Come on pepole don't just read, reviews motivate me to keep writing.(: I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Valentines Day**

**EPOV**

Carlisle and Esme arrived home just before 1am. I was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"What are you still doing up?" Esme asked looking concerned

"Um, Car- dad. I have something for you guys." I said standing up.

Carlisle's eyes opened in shock, but he quickly replaced the look with a calm smile. I pulled the art show tickets out of my back pocket. "I got you guys tickets for the art show Friday."

Carlisle took them from me and stared at them like he expected them to disappear. Esme looked over his shoulder at them then looked up at me. She had tears in her eyes. She walked over to me a wrapped me in a hug. I wasn't sure what to do so I just gripped her shoulders with my hands. I took a step back.

"It's really no big deal. I just wanted to thank you guys for being so nice to Bella."

"Of course Edward. We all love Bella." Esme replied.

"Yeah well guess I better get to bed." I made my way to my room as fast as I could.

The next morning I picked Bella up for school. She looked tired. I wondered if she slept as poorly as I did.

"Tired?" I asked

"Yeah, it's hard to sleep when you're not there."

"I know the feeling"

She was silent for a moment. "Edward, what are we doing for Valentine's day?"

"Nice try. You don't get to know until Saturday evening. Don't worry Alice knows to find you something nice, but comfortable to wear."

**BPOV**

Nice but comfortable? What the hell did that mean? I really hoped he wasn't planning anything too big. The school day passed quickly and before I knew it I was with Alice on our way to Port Angeles. Alice dragged me through several boutiques and shops. I tried on so many outfits my body hurt. By the time we were done I wasn't even sure what Alice had picked. Not that I would have had the energy to argue with her. I did manage to find Edward a good present. Even though he said he wasn't buying anything for me, I had a feeling he was giving me a present.

The next couple of days also passed quickly and before I knew it I was standing in front of my mirror looking at another round of Alice torture. I was in a black chiffon skirt that swirled around my legs just above the knee, a dark red corset style top that laced up the front and a cropped black jacket. I almost felt naked. At least she hadn't put me in heels opting for black ballet flats. My hair was curled again with one side pulled back with a clip that had a flower on it. This time she made my eyes what she called smoky. I looked older. If I had seen somebody else in this getup I would have said they looked like a hooker, but Alice made me look classy.

After Alice left to go to her own date there was a knock on my bedroom door. Charlie came in. He stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped. He looked like he didn't want to let me leave the house. He cleared his throat. "You look nice"

"Thanks Charlie"

"You know you can call me dad"

Hmm I didn't think he cared what I called him. Guess I was wrong. "Okay dad"

"Listen I hope you're not moving too fast. I know you like him, but I don't want to see anything bad happen." He looked at the floor "I mean just make sure you're safe you know."

Was my dad trying to have a sex talk with me? This was embarrassing. I blushed "Don't worry dad we haven't had sex."

"Oh okay. Um well just be careful." After an awkward moment of silence he continued "Well that's not the reason I came up here. I have to tell you something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Edward came to pick me up I wasn't in the best of mood. When I opened the door He's jaw dropped and he looked at me like it had been years since he had seen me. Then he saw my frown. "Hey why the long face?" He asked as I shut the door behind me. I tried to give him my best smile.

"Nothing, I just hope you didn't do anything too big for tonight."

"Hey that's not me, but I think you'll like it."

"By the way you look really handsome" I said. He was wearing black slacks and a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled.

Edward drove us right to the cemetery. I looked at him confused. He just chuckled. He grabbed his flash light and led me to our tree. There was only a quarter moon and it was hard to see. Underneath a blanket was spread out with a picnic basket on it. On a small crate were some unlit candles. My down mood was quickly replaced with happiness. Edward lit the candles and I sat on the picnic basket with my legs wrapped underneath me. Edward pulled some sandwiches and small bags of chips out of the basket. He also had two champagne glasses and poured us some sparkling cider. It was the most romantic night ever. We talked a little while we ate. "I have a present for you." Edward said as soon as we were done eating. He reached behind the crate and pulled out a small wrapped box. So he did get me something.

"Wait let me give you yours first." I said pulling his present from my bag. Edward nodded and lifted the lid off the box. Inside were silver dog tags. One said Edward and the other said Bella.

"This is great" he smiled at me and slipped it over his head. Then he handed me my present. Inside was a gold bracelet with little diamond hearts all the way around.

"Oh. Edward I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this."

"Not a dime. It was my mothers."

"Your mother's? I can't take this."

"Please it would mean a lot to me." He said

Seeing the look in his eyes I couldn't tell him no. I nodded my head and he helped me put it on my wrist. He leaned forward and kissed me. I put my hand on his chest and slowly pushed him away. "Edward I have to tell you something."

"Okay" he looked at me confused.

"I'm leaving. Actually my whole family is. We leave Monday Morning.

"What?! Why"

"Please Edward don't interrupt me. It's family week at my mom's rehab. We're going down to participate. Then she'll only be in another week after that so Charlie thought it would be better just to stay there so we can all come home as a family."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I am so going to miss you. The next two weeks will be torture." He whispered

"I know. Not being around you will be like not breathing."

Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you with everything I have."

I placed my hand on his check. "I know. I love you too."

Edward leaned in and kissed me like it was the last time he was ever going to kiss me. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned. He laid me on my back and ran his hand up my leg giving me goosebumps. My hands were shaking, but I moved them up and began to unbutton his shirt. Edward grabbed my wrist. I opened my eyes to look into his.

"Are you sure?" He asked

I answered by kissing him as hard as I could and taking his shirt off. I half way sat up and slid my jacket from my shoulder exposing more of my flesh. Edward moaned against my lips. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck to my collar bone. He softly bit my shoulder giving me chills. His hand fumbled with the front of my corset getting it untied. The corset fell back and Edward stopped to look at my breasts. I wanted to wrap my arms around them, but he smiled and cupped my left breast in his hand. He leaned in and took my right nipple in his mouth. Holy crap my whole body felt like it was on fire. I reached for the top of his pants and struggled with the button finally getting it undone. I felt Edward kick his shoes off and I pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees Edward pulled them the rest of the way. I saw him in all his hardness and it made me nervous. Edward kissed my mouth again with all his passion. I took his hard on in my hand and squeezed. Edward groaned and thrust his hips in my hand. I felt him slowly move his hands up my thighs and his fingers curled around the elastic of my panties. I lifted my ass as he slid them down and off of me. Edward moved some hair out of my face "I love you so much" He said hoarsely.

"I love you too" I whispered. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was. His finger probed my middle. He slowly slipped one finger into me. I arched my back and bit my lip. After a second he slipped a second finger in and moved against me. I became very wet between my legs. He slipped a third finger in and I could feel the pressure. "Are you ready?" he asked looking right into my eyes. I simply nodded. He removed his fingers and I felt his Erection Slipping into me. Edward moved in and out slowly at first until he met with pressure. "I'm sorry" he said

Edward thrust hard and I arched my back and bit back a scream. Between my legs got very wet and sticky. Edward moved his hips slowly making sure there was no more pressure. "Are you okay?" he asked looking in my eyes. I nodded and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He kept moving in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around him wanting him to be even closer to me. He grabbed my left breast and nibbled my neck. I ran my fingers down his back and arched my back. I began moaning and bit his shoulder. He returned his lips to mine and kissed me hard. Are tongues were dancing together and he started moving his hips faster and faster. And I kept lifting my ass to meet him. Finally all my muscles tensed and I let out a large moan "oh Edward" I practically screamed. He thrust one more time and grunted.

He stayed inside me for a moment and then rolled onto his side. I rolled over to face him. He ran his hand along my cheek. "My Bella" He said softly and gave me a light kiss. After that we lay there holding each other for awhile.

**AN: I know first time having sex on Valentines Day, how cliche. I'm just too much of a romantic. I Know sex in the cemetery seems kind of creepy. I debated back and forth where there first time would be and decide it had to be the cemetery since that was "there" place.**


	14. A Turn

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Okay as you can tell from the title of this chapter, the story is going to take a turn. Every good story needs conflict. I hope this doesn't turn readers away. just bear with me and I'm sure you'll like where the story ends up. This chapter is all EPOV. I'm not really going into Bella's time with her mom, right now the story is mostly focusing on Edward. but Bella's POV will return.**

**A Turn**

**EPOV**

Bella and I stood in her driveway. Her dad and brother were already in the car. I had my arms around her waist, while her arms clung to my neck. "I'm gonna miss you." I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Two weeks seems like such a long time."

"I know. Are you sure you don't want me to call you every night?" she had decided that to try to get through this with her family it was probably better that I didn't call every night so that she could focus on them. I had reluctantly agreed.

"No I'm sure." She stood on her toes and kissed me. Her dad honked the horn getting impatient. "I love you" she sighed.

"I love you too" I watched her climb in the car and then watched as it drove away.

The week seemed to drag on so slowly. Alice and Jasper sat with me at lunch, but I really didn't want the company. Final Saturday rolled around. The day we agreed I could call.

_Ring ring. _"Hello" Bella's sweet voice.

"Hey beautiful. What's going on?"

"Hi Edward. Wow has it really been a week. It feels more like a month."

"I know what you mean. How are things going with your mom?" I asked

"Okay I guess. She still won't look me in the eye, but she did apologize for treating me poorly and blaming me for things."

"Well that's a step in the right direction, right?"

"I hope so." She said softly "she and Charlie had a really long session and since then he has been quieter than usual."

"Well one more week and you will all be home. Hopefully you can put this behind you." I tried to reassure her.

"Yeah. Hey we're going out to eat so I gotta go. Remember we'll be home next Sunday around five in the evening."

"Oh I remember. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

I hung up the phone and stared at it. One more week. Why did that sound longer than it was?

By four o'clock Sunday evening I was parked in front of Bella's house. I knew she wouldn't be home for around another hour, but I was anxious. Finally it was five-thirty. I saw Charlie's car pull into the driveway. Uh Oh Bella's mom wasn't in the car. Emmet got out and sneered at me. Charlie looked at me warily, then grabbed Emmett's arm "we can get the bags later." He said.

Bella slowly got out of the car. She did not look happy. I hurried over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back for a second then pushed against my chest so she could look at me. "Edward I'm not staying."

"What do you mean you're not staying?" I was confused.

"Charlie and Renee are getting a divorce. Renee is going to stay in Utah with my aunt."

"What? You can't leave."

"Edward. She needs me to take care of her. This is all new for her and she's just barely learning how to function." She said patiently

"Well can't your Aunt take care of her?" I was beginning to sound pathetic.

"My aunt travels a lot. I'm hoping that this well help repair my relationship with my mother."

I couldn't deny her that. I knew what it was like to want your mom around. If there was any way for her to have her mom in her life I couldn't stand in the way. I nodded my head.

"When are you leaving?" I asked

"I leave on the red eye. I just came back to pack my things." She looked at the ground. I wrapped my arms around her again and kissed the top of her head.

"Am I allowed to call you this time?" I asked

"Of course, but you'll have to call me. I still can't afford a cell phone and I don't want to run my aunts phone bill up."

"No problem. I'll call you so much you'll get annoyed with me."

She looked up at me and smiled. I bent down and pressed my lips against hers. It was a soft short kiss and it felt like the end of the world. Like we would never kiss again. I went in to help her pack. At least we would have a few hours together.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first week after Bella left I called her every night. She had enrolled at a new school and hated being the new kid. Things were still kind of strained with her mom, but slowly getting better. After every phone call I would become more depressed and angry. I knew she needed this time with her mom, but sometimes it was hard to agree with it. Sometimes I would wonder why she wanted to be with a woman who had treated her poorly her whole life. Eventually I became so bitter Alice and Jasper stopped sting with me at lunch. I would never let Bella know how upset I was becoming though.

After almost three weeks of calls I had become my old self. Always scowling and staying away from other people. One day at lunch I just couldn't take it anymore. I burst out of the cafeteria doors and went around the back of the building. I leaned against the wall with my arms folded across my chest. I heard a laughing coming from around the corner. Four boys and a girl, all with brown eyes and dark hair, stepped around the corner. The tallest boy had a pack of cigarettes in his hand and was pulling one out.

"Hey can a get one of those off of you?" I asked. They all turned around startled. The tall boy walked over to me and handed me a cigarette. He was taller than me and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail

" My name's Jake."

I just stared at him.

"Okay, well this is Embry." He said pointing at a tall lanky boy with chin length dark hair "and this is Quil" a boy built like a linebacker with a buzz cut. "This is Seth." He pointed at a boy who looked younger than the rest. "And this is his sister Leah." She was hard looking for a girl. I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley alone.

I nodded my head at them. Jake handed me a lighter and I lit my cigarette. Jake eyed me for a second. "You look like you need to get out of here. Why don't you come hang out with us." He said. I looked at him for a second. What the hell. I really didn't want to be here. My next class was biology and it only reminded me of Bella. I pushed off the wall and followed them through the woods.

"I'm Edward." I said as we were walking.

"Oh I know. I've seen your scowl around school. You look like you're just waiting for a fight."

I didn't say anything I probably was waiting for a fight.

"Hey weren't you dating Bella Swan?"

I flinched when he said her name. "Yeah I am or was or whatever. Things don't always go as you plan." I knew it wasn't really fair to say that. As far as Bella knew we were still dating, but I just had this undefined anger building up in me and I felt like telling the world to go fuck itself.

Jake didn't bring her up again.

" Weren't you guys part of that other guys gang?" I looked at him.

"Sam? Yeah, but we broke off from him. We want a little more than harassing people."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that and didn't feel the need to ask. We crossed over some old train tracks to some old warehouses.

The boy with the buzz cut, Quil, opened the door to one of the warehouses. As I walked in I realized it was abandoned. There were two worn out couches facing each other with a scratched up coffee table in between. A dart board hung on one wall. Some metal stairs led up to a walkway that had a couple old chairs and mattresses lying about. Leah grabbed Jake's hand and Pulled him up the stairs out of sight, but you could still hear them going at it. It was disgusting. Embry reached into a cooler and tossed me a beer. I opened it and took a large swallow than sat on one of the couches.

"Is this what you guys do? Hang out here?" I asked

"Most days. Sometimes we take Jake's dad's car and drive up to Port Angeles to sell things. At night we cruise around town and _find_things to sell." Embry said.

I knew he was talking about stealing. I had never really stolen anything big before. I had done my fair share of shoplifting, but just petty stuff. I had also never attached myself to a group of people, but this could be exactly what I needed to fill my miserable existence.

Quil spoke this time "You know tonight we have something planned. There's a party at some rich girls house. She has the hots for me so I'm going to go and distract her. Then the others are going to go in and take a few things of value. There are going to be so many people there she won't have a clue who did it. Especially since she wont even see the others coming in." He looked me right in the eye. "You want in?"

Did I want in? I wasn't really sure if stealing was my thing, but I needed something to do so I wasn't thinking so much about Bella. "Sure" I said.

The next two weeks went pretty much like that. Sometimes we would go to school. Sometimes we hung out at the warehouse. We found things to steal and sell whenever we could. And during this whole time I never called Bella.


	15. April Fool

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie meyer**

**I now have 87 people with this stroy in their alerts. thanks you guys :) I would really love to reach 100reviews.**

**April Fool**

**EPOV**

It was a Wednesday afternoon and lunch had just started. We were all sitting in the cafeteria passing a flask around. Jake handed me the flask and I tipped it back feeling the warm liquid burn down my throat. I heard the empty chair next to me scrape as someone moved it and sat down. I removed the flask from my lips. Sitting next to me was a drop dead gorgeous girl with pale blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Who invited you to the party?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

The girl gave me a smirk and grabbed the flask from my hand downing the last of it. She handed it back to me and the others at the table began to laugh. Jake introduced everyone while I pretended not to be interested. Until she spoke.

"I'm Tanya and this is my older brother James."

I hadn't noticed the guy sitting next to her. His hair was a darker blonde and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were the same pale blue and the look on his face clearly showed he didn't want to be at school. Were we really going to let these strangers fall in with us? I looked at Jake and he just shrugged his shoulders. I could tell what he was thinking, 'hey it's just lunch, besides the girl's got balls'.

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in my chair. I kept looking at Tanya out of the corner of my eye. She was very beautiful. The kind of girl guys would do anything to be with, but my mind wandered to Bella. What was she doing right now? I'm sure she was meeting new people including guys who would be attracted to her. Had our long distance relationship affected her enough that she was interested in any of them? It had been over three weeks since I had called her. She hadn't tried to get a hold of me. I knew our agreement had been that I would always call her, but it bothered me that she wouldn't make the effort, that everything was left up to me. If it had been the other way around I would have called her the first day she didn't call me. I wondered if everything had been a lie. Maybe we moved too fast and now that we were apart she realized she didn't actually love me. Maybe she was glad I had stopped calling. I was in a really sour mood.

The bell rang, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked out of the corner of my eye again and Tanya winked at me before she stood and walked away. Suddenly a thought popped into my head, it was April first, April fool's day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days, that's all it took for my life to change. Saturday night we were all hanging out at the warehouse. Leah had invited James and Tanya since she and Tanya had a couple classes together and she liked her. I was sitting on one of the ratty couches feeling a little drunk. Flo Rida was playing on the stereo and the guys were being loud playing darts. I couldn't take the noise anymore so I made my way upstairs to the walkway. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Tanya pushed me hard against a metal wall. She drooped to her knees and undid my pants. I didn't even try to stop her as she blew me. A part of me felt guilty, but only a small part. Bella wasn't here and she was probably never coming back. What was the use of even dwelling on it?

**BPOV**

It had been almost a month since Edward had called me. The only reason I hadn't panicked and called him a million times is because I knew he was fine. I still talked to Alice sometimes. She had informed me that Edward had returned to being his sulky self and ignoring everybody. Him not calling obviously meant he didn't want to talk to me. Did that mean we were broken up? Had everything he said to me been a lie? Then things got worse. Whenever I would bring Edward up Alice would change the subject. That made me worried. What was Alice trying to hide from me?

One night I walked into the kitchen. Renee was throwing together a salad. She hadn't had a drink since rehab and had actually found a job at a grocery store. She was still a little distant from me, but it was an improvement. I leaned against the counter and folded my arms.

"Renee, I want to go home," I said

"Home? You mean Forks?" she looked at me with no emotion in her eyes.

"Yes. I don't think you really need me here anymore. I'm sure Charlie and Emmett are skin and bones without me around to cook." I didn't want to tell her the real reason I wanted to go back. Renee put the cucumber she was holding down and turned to face me.

"I guess I knew this was coming. We never really did have a good relationship did we?" I just stared at her not sure what to say so she continued. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't in a right place to be a good mom for you, but you have always been older than your years. I don't think you really needed a mom."

That set me off. "Of course I needed a mom. I needed you. I had to act older than I was because somebody had to. If I hadn't of grown up so fast our family would have fallen apart a long time ago." I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I had never spoken to my mother like that. She just stared at me for a moment than she did the last thing I expected. Renee wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me while a cried. She stroked my hair and rocked me until I calmed down.

"I'm so sorry I've hurt you. You didn't deserve any of it. I will miss you, but I think you're right. You need to go home. I have to learn how to be a grown up and I'm sure your dad and Emmett would love to have you back."

"I do love you mom," I said slightly choking on the last word

:"I know kiddo." Renee kissed my forehead and turned back to the salad.

I couldn't wait for Alice to call me so I went into my Aunts office and picked up the phone. As soon as Alice answered I told her I was coming home.

"You're coming back? When?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to see if my aunt will lend me the money and take a flight this weekend. I want to be home in time for school Monday. I just hope I can still have my old schedule." Alice was very quiet which wasn't like her. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Bella I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but you should know, Edward has started hanging out with the wrong crowd. His always in trouble. Carlisle has actually thought about sending him to military school."

"Well all the more reason for me to come home. I can kick his butt until he shapes up."

"Bell there's more. He's seeing somebody."

All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I was right. It had all been a lie. Edward had never really loved me. What a fool I was.

"Bella you still there?" I barely heard Alice say.

"Um yeah, I'm still here. Listen I gotta go pack. I'm still going to try to come home this weekend."

"Okay. Call me when you know and I'll be there to welcome you home. We'll have a girl's night."

"Okay. I will. Bye."

I hung up the phone and barely made it to my room before the tears started falling. That night I cried myself to sleep.


	16. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**EPOV**

It was 1am. I was just getting home after boosting a car stereo. I was dead tired and dragging my feet to my room. Alice was sitting in front of my door. She stood when she saw me. She looked really pissed.

"Get out of my way Alice." Alice brought her hand up and slapped me. She fucking slapped me. "What the hell?"

"Edward you are the king of all pricks. I thought you should know Bella is coming home."

Shit. This wasn't good. She didn't know about me and Tanya yet.

"I already told her about you and Tanya," Alice said. Damn how did she know that's what I was thinking? "Edward, Bella is a good person. I really wanted to see you guys together because I thought she would be good for you, But I wont stand by and watch you hurt her. From now on stay away from her. She's too good for you."

I was way too tired to deal with this right now. I just pushed Alice aside and walked into my room shutting the door. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. Why was Bella coming home? It couldn't be for me. Maybe she had a fight with her mom. Maybe she missed her dad and brother, but certainly not for me. I was scum. Alice was right, Bella did deserve better. I would stay away from her. Let her move on with her life and find someone who she could be with who wouldn't fuck her up.

I lay down not even bothering to kick my shoes off. I tried to sleep, but images of Bella kept filling my mind. I hated myself, truly hated myself. I did want her to move on and be happy, even if I knew it would kill me.

**BPOV**

Saturday I caught a flight home. Charlie and Emmett met me at the airport. Dad had to work that night so Sunday we were all going to spend the day together. Saturday was going to be my time with Alice. She was waiting on my porch when we pulled into the driveway. As soon as I had my car door open she ran across the lawn and threw her arms around me. I had forgotten how excited she got.

"I am so glad you are back. None of the other girls at school could ever be my best friend. Though Rosalie and I have become friends."

"Well I'm glad to be back. I can't believe Rose is your friend. I didn't think she liked anyone, but herself."

"Oh she's not that bad, and she's coming shopping with us," Alice said giving me an 'it will be okay' smile.

"Okay, well let me get my bags inside." Maybe it really wouldn't be that bad.

Alice had gotten a new car while I was gone. A sweet yellow Porsche. We picked Rosalie up and headed for Port Angeles. We actually had a really good time. Alice insisted on buying me a new outfit for a welcome home present. Rosalie and Alice had it in there minds that they were going to make me look hot for my return to school. They were sure it would torture Edward and land me a new guy. I wasn't sure if I liked that plan. Rosalie was actually easy to get along with. She hated how Edward had treated me and told me she would always have my back. It felt good to kind of bond with her.

Sunday I spent the day with my family. We watched a couple movies at home and I made a really nice dinner. I could tell the guys were glad to have me back by the way they devoured the food. We had never really hung out as a family and it was nice. I hoped it would become a new tradition. After dinner Charlie left for a bit saying he had something to pick up. When he came back there was a loud roar of an engine. Emmett and I looked out the window. Parked by the curb was an old Red Pickup. Emmett and I hurried outside.

"Like it Bella," Charlie asked "It's for you."

"For me why?"

"Well since you're no longer seeing that asshole and Emmett got that job I decided you needed a way to get yourself around."

I just stood there staring back and forth between the truck and Charlie. I wasn't sure what to say. "Um wow. Thanks Char- Dad." I walked over to the truck and climbed into the driver's seat. The truck was old, but Charlie told me the engine had been rebuilt so the truck was practically like new. It felt good to have something that was mine. I also liked the fact I didn't need to depend on others for rides now. I climbed back out of the truck and gave Charlie a hug. We all stood there awkwardly for awhile then went back in to watch another movie.

Monday morning Rosalie and Alice showed up early to help me get ready for school. They dressed me in a small white tank with hot pink hearts down the left side. It didn't cover my stomach and I felt weird. I was also wearing a black plaid mini skirt, it was very mini, with fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. At least the boots didn't have a heel. They curled my hair and covered my face in makeup. I'm not sure what look they were going for, or if it was really me, but I did look hot and I wanted to see Edward's face when he saw me. I wanted to see the regret in his eyes.

I drove my truck to school. Edward was helping Tanya out of his car when I pulled up. I saw him look over as I climbed out. His eyes widened when he saw me. I smiled my biggest smile at him then turned and walked the other direction. Damn that felt good.

I was glad I didn't have any morning classes with Edward. It would have been too hard to concentrate, but I didn't think about having classes with his new bitch. Tanya was in my second class, Spanish. She sat on the other side of the room and I kept glancing at her. She really was beautiful. She looked like supermodel or something. There was definitely no competition. No wonder Edward had stopped calling. I was suddenly very depressed.

Lunch rolled around. I walked into the cafeteria making sure to walk pass Edward trying my best to look sexy as I walked. I tripped on my own feet and stumbled a little. Luckily I didn't fall. I heard a chuckle come from the table and turned to glare. I didn't know the person chuckling. He was good looking with the same eyes as Tanya. Must be her brother. I quickly made my way to my table and sat down.

Alice looked at me sympathetically. I felt a hand on the back of my chair and somebody leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Mind if I sit?" it was a male voice. I looked up to see the guy from before smiling at me. My breath caught. All the guys at the table turned on him glaring. "Get lost creep" Rosalie growled at him. The guy shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away. Normally I didn't mind this kind of protection, but for some reason this time it bothered me. Also I saw Edward tense up over at his table. Hmm a plan quickly formed in my head. I wanted to make Edward Jealous. I grabbed the guys arm

"Wait, I'm Bella" I did my best flirt smile.

"I'm James. I was wondering if you would like to sit with me. There's an empty chair at our table."

I looked over to where his group was sitting. I wasn't sure if I could sit at a table with Edward, but Sitting there with James would be good payback. I stood up and grabbed my things.

"Bella," Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

"Drop it guys. I'm a big girl." I turned and followed James to the table.

"Guys this is Bella," James said

Everybody gave James a dirty look. "Hey man, that's the police chief's daughter," Jake leaned over to whisper.

"Yeah and so what? You're cool huh Bella?"

"Sure. I don't tell my dad what goes on in my life"

Everybody shut up about it after that, but kept giving me looks. Edward looked really uncomfortable and didn't say a single word to me. Soon the bell rang. I stood but hesitated at the cafeteria doors. My next class was with Edward. Maybe he had been assigned a new lab partner. I seriously thought about ditching.

I walked into the class and Mr. Banner welcomed me back telling me I could have my old seat. Edward was already sitting there. It was going to be a long class. I slowly made my way to the table and sat down. I stared straight ahead. If I looked at him I wouldn't make it through.

"Bella," He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Edward I have nothing to say to you. The only time you are allowed to speak to me is if it involves class work." I kept my eyes forward as a spoke to him. I was trying really hard to keep the pain out of my voice and knew that if I looked at him I would break down crying. Edward didn't speak to me for the rest of class.

After school I made my way to my truck. James was leaning against the driver's side door. I wasn't sure what to do. Then I saw Edward helping Tanya into his car. He looked up and saw me. Good let him watch this. I walked right up to James standing as close as I could to him. I smiled up at him. "Hey James"

"Beautiful Bella. Mind if I catch a ride with you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward watching us. I let out a soft laugh "sure James no problem." I placed my hand on his arm. James grabbed the keys from my hand.

"Cool. I'm driving" I wasn't really sure how to take that, but just climbed in. James put a hand on my ass acting like he was helping me up. I scooted over to the passenger side, blushing hard. As we drove away I saw Edward standing there with his mouth hanging open.


	17. Jealosy

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer. it's actually over 2000 words lol. well enjoy and review**

**Jealousy**

**EPOV**

Why did Bella have to look so hot? It was really going to make it hard to stay away from her. I stood in the parking lot and watched her pull an old red truck into a spot and climb out. She had looked at me and smiled then walked the other way. Alice said I had hurt Bella. She didn't look hurt. I really hoped that the smile was a good sign and it meant she would move on quickly. I would be in eternal torture, but as long as Bella was happy.

At lunch she went past my table trying to walk sexy. I almost smiled, then she tripped. James laughed and Bella turned to glare at him. As she walked to her table I saw the look in James eyes. It was the look of a hunter when he found his prey. I didn't like it.

James stood and walked over to Bella's table. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. I tensed up. Luckily no one at my table noticed. The jocks at the table all glared at James and Rosalie said something to him. From the look on her face it wasn't nice. James turned to walk away. Good I didn't want him near Bella, but then she grabbed his arm. Shit, the way she smiled at him was not good. She stood and followed him to our table. My heart started racing. I wasn't ready for a confrontation.

"Guys this is Bella," James said. Bella sat down and smiled right at me before turning her attention to James. Jake leaned over and whispered to James, loud enough for everyone to hear .

"Hey man, that's the police chief's daughter."

"Yeah and so what? You're cool huh Bella?"

"Sure. I don't tell my dad what goes on in my life." Again she looked at me and smiled. Was she trying to kill me? I stared down at the table and didn't look up until the bell rang. I thought about ditching the rest of the day, but somehow found myself sitting in biology. Guess I was a glutton for punishment.

Bella walked in. Mr. Banner told her to take her old seat. It was the first time I saw her hesitate. Maybe she wasn't as over things as she was putting off. I really wanted to explain myself to her. I wasn't really sure what to say though. "Bella…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Edward I have nothing to say to you. The only time you are allowed to speak to me is if it involves class work." She kept her eyes to the front of the room.

I turned to the front also and tried to gather my thoughts. I had obviously hurt her. I felt like such a dick. And now she hated me. Served me right. How could somebody like me ever end up with somebody like Bella.

After school I was helping Tanya into my car when I saw Bella. I followed her with my eyes. Then I saw James leaning against her truck. Bella walked up leaning right against him. He said something to her and she laughed placing her hand on his arm. I saw him grab her keys. What a jerk. Bella climbed into the truck and as she did James grabbed her ass. She didn't even try to stop him. I was seeing red. I got into my car and slammed the door. Tanya was looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Geez Edward tense enough. Why don't you come to my house and I'll help you release some of it."

"Not today. I have things to do." I started the car and took a pouting Tanya home.

**BPOV**

I was driving James home in my truck. Every few seconds he would scoot a little closer to me. It was making me very nervous. I felt his hand on my leg. I jumped and the truck swerved. I quickly got it under control. My breathing wasn't so easy to steady.

"Hey, easy there doll. You're a little skittish aren't you?" James said with smile

"I just was not prepared that's all." No kidding I wasn't prepared. Flirting with James to make Edward jealous was one thing. Being alone with James was a whole other. I licked my dry lips and heard him exhale sharply. "Um, where do you live?"

"Three houses up, the large blue one." I pulled in front of his house. He was still sitting right next to me. My breathing picked up as my heart beat against my ribs. James turned so he was facing me. "You could come in if you like."

It took me a second to respond. I felt like I had forgotten how to speak. "Uh, actually I have to get home. Things to do you know." James smiled like he knew that's what I would say. Then he grabbed the side of my face and kissed me. It wasn't rough, very soft actually, but it still felt very uncomfortable. He leaned away from me.

"See you tomorrow. Mind picking me up in the morning?" I just slowly shook my head. James laughed and got out. I watched him walk to his door. Maybe using him to make Edward jealous was a bad idea.

Edward's car pulled up behind me. Edward walked over and opened the passenger door for Tanya. She climbed out and looked at my truck. I watched in my rearview mirror as the grabbed Edward hard and kissed him deeply. Hmm easy to see who wore the pants in that relationship. I could feel my face burning. Okay I would have to not let using James get to me. Besides I was sure I could make it work without getting in too deep. Tanya walked to her house sending a smug smile my way. I watched as Edward slowly walked to his side of the car. He stood there staring at the back of my truck before he got in and drove away.

I was able to get home and up to my room before I stated crying. Today had been the most unbearable day. How had everything ended up like this? I felt like my heart, which had finally started growing again, had been ripped from my chest leaving nothing but a gaping black hole. I should be dead right now. How could anyone go on living with such pain and torture and a missing heart. I had to step the plan up. I knew it would be hard and that it would mean being something I wasn't, but how do you go from being shy and quiet to a flirt? I had done fine today, but I hadn't really done much. I would have to get more into it if I really wanted Edward to regret throwing me to the side like a piece of garbage. That thought sent a whole new wave of sobs through my body. God I really had to go through with this and pray it worked.

Tuesday I wore something a little more me but still tried to play up the hot factor. I wore skinny jeans that showed off my ass. I paired it with a simple small tee with apples all over it and the words bite me across the chest. I left my hair straight how I normally wore it. I tried to do my own makeup and must say I did a good job. I kept it simple but still looked good.

Driving to James house I gave myself a pep talk to work all the nerves away. Trying to be something I wasn't was not going to be easy but I knew I had to try. Edward was already there picking up Tanya. She was already in the car. As Edward walked around to his side I saw him give me a hard look. What was he so mad for? Did he hate me? Maybe he hated that I was picking James up. Well tough titty said the kitty. He was the one who had broken my heart so why should he care who I hung out with now? Maybe he just hated me and didn't want to be around me. I could only hope that it was because he still cared and didn't want to see me with someone else. If that was it then maybe my plan would work after all. James stayed on his side of the truck on the drive to school. I was thankful for that. I still was trying to work myself up for the next stage of my plan.

At lunch I walked into the cafeteria trying not to look nervous. I saw Edward table already almost full. James had his chair turned to the side and had his feet propped up on another one. I walked over and pulled the chair out from under his feet like I was going to use it then I sat in his lap. I heard Edward gasp. I looked up as Tanya gave him a dirty look then turned the look on me. James laughed and wrapped his arms around me. H e whispered in my ear. "I know you're just using me hon, but I'm okay with that. You really want to get to him just play along okay?" I barely nodded my head. James began to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled like I was enjoying it. I guess I was a little bit. I head a chair scrape against the floor and looked up to see Edward leaving. Tanya gave me one last dirty look before following him. I started to stand since it was pointless to sit in James lap with Edward gone, but he wrapped his arms tighter around me. Oh well, he was doing me a favor and he wasn't kissing my neck anymore. I could sit there. Beside what if Edward came back.

Edward wasn't in biology that day. I must have really pissed him off.

After school James wanted a ride again, but instead of home he directed me to an abandoned warehouse. Why would he want to go to an abandoned warehouse? I was extremely nervous. "Hey Bella don't look so freaked. This is just where we all hang out." He laughed loudly like it was the funniest thing ever. We walked through he half opened door. The whole gang was there. Tanya was sitting on Edward's lap and I felt like I was going to be sick. James saw the look on my face and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He led me to one of the threadbare couches. We sat extremely close to each other. James grabbed my face and began kissing me. I wasn't really sure if I wanted him to do that, but surely Edward was watching. I had to play my role well.

The next couple days went pretty much like that. At lunch James and I would laugh together. Edward stopped coming to Biology. After school we would hang out at the warehouse. James and I would kiss, but He would never touch me more than was necessary.

Thursday afternoon we were at the warehouse. James and I were kissing as usual. Tanya wasn't there that day. I took a small peek at Edward. He had the look of pure hate in his eyes. He tried not watching us, but I would catch him glancing our way every once in awhile. I climbed onto James lap, straddling him. We began to kiss harder and I could feel James hand moving for my breast. Something he hadn't tried yet. I heard a chair fall to the ground and angry footsteps leaving the room.

James stood and grabbed my hand "come on." We climbed into my truck and James drove. He went along a small dirt path pulling over along the edge of some trees. He got out and came over to my side of the truck. As he helped me out I asked him what we were doing there. He didn't say anything. He just pushed me hard against the truck and began kissing me with a ferocity he never had before. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I jerked my knee up into his groin. He backed away bending over catching his breath. He slowly stood up. The look in his eyes scared me so bad I couldn't even think. I knew I needed to get out of there, but the message wouldn't travel to my limbs. James wrapped one hand around my throat pushing me against the truck. I couldn't breathe. "You little cocktease bitch. You think you can rub your pussy against me and not pay. I'm doing you a favor babe and I expect something in return." I shook my head as much as I could. I growled at me. I saw his fist pull back, but I was completely frozen.

I stared up at the sky. Why was I on the ground? The whole left side of my face felt tight. I tried to sit up. My head was spinning and felt heavy. Oh yeah James hit me. I must have blacked out. I looked up squinting at the sun. It was in the same spot so I must not have blacked out for long. I looked around. I couldn't see James anywhere. I held onto my truck for support while I stood. My clothes were still intact. Thank God, he didn't rape me. I looked in my side mirror. My left eye was swollen shut and was discolored. It was pretty much around my eye. I was sure I could cover it with makeup and glasses. Shoot, but how to get around Charlie and Emmett. Luckily Charlie was still working double shifts and left us to ourselves most of the time. I hadn't been seeing much of Emmett either since I got back. I wondered how long the bruise would last. I f I just avoided people as much as possible maybe it would be fine. I didn't really want to have to explain this to anyone.

Wait, what about James. I hadn't thought about that. He had left after he hit me. Did that mean he would leave me alone now? I really hoped so. I climbed into my truck. My head was still pounding. I carefully drove home. Luckily nobody was there. I quickly went up to my room and assessed the damage. The bruise was a nasty purplish blue color and the white of my eye was a pink color. I hoped he hadn't done any serious damage and it was just a bruise. I washed my face, which hurt like a bitch. I applied some makeup. It really wasn't perfect. Just made everything muted. I got lucky again; both Charlie and Emmett called and said they wouldn't be home for dinner. Good I wouldn't have to see anyone until morning.

I got the next morning and wouldn't come out of my room until Emmett left. I had applied makeup again. Even though it didn't cover it completely. To help I also put on a pair of large sunglasses. Hopefully none of the teachers would make me take them off.

Alice wasn't in first period. Good I was sure she would ask me what was up. I couldn't deal with that right now. At lunch I walked into the cafeteria hesitantly. I didn't want to sit near James, but I also didn't want to sit at my old table. I picked an empty table and sat down. I looked over at Edward's table. James wasn't there. Good I didn't want to have to face him. Somebody grabbed my arm. I gasped. I looked up to see James glaring at me. "So did you run home and tell daddy the big bad guy hit you?" He was squeezing my arm so hard. I had to speak through clenched teeth.

"I told you, I don't tell my dad what happens in my life."

"Well good keep it that way. Other wise you won't be able to speak again." With that he turned and stormed out of the cafeteria.


	18. Reunion

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie meyer**

**There is only one more official chapter after this one, but some poeple may not like the orginal ending so I am also going to post and alernate ending chapter.**

**Don't forget reviews make me smile :)**

**Reunion**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella enter the cafeteria. I was glad she had gone back to wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, but why was she wearing sunglasses? It was a typical overcast day outside. She sat at a table by herself. Why? I debated about going over and talking to her, but then James was there. He gripped her upper arm in his hand, getting right in her face. I didn't like the way he was talking to her. I wished I could hear what he was saying. I started to get up when Jake started talking to me. I didn't really hear what he said. When I looked back up James was gone.

Again I thought about going over to Bella, but she got up and left. I sat there for about three seconds before I got up to follow her. I went into the hallway, but couldn't see her. I walked out to the parking lot and saw that her truck was still there. I went back in and stood in front of the girls bathroom closest to the cafeteria. I was sure she had gone in there. I seriously debated going in when the bell rang. The hallway quickly filled with students. I let out a small sigh then headed for Biology. Hopefully Bella wouldn't skip class.

I sat at our table. It was the first time I hadn't ditched class all week. I anxiously watched the clock waiting for Bella to walk through the door. Finally she entered, keeping her head down. She sat down trying not to draw attention to herself. Too late Bella.

"Bella, What was James talking to you about earlier?" She just shook her head. "Bella take off the glasses." Again she shook her head. I grabbed them off of her face. She tried to turn her head away, but not before I saw the bruise covering her eye. She had tried to cover it with makeup, but it was still visible. The rage that hit me was so overwhelming. I could feel the growl building in my chest. I carefully grabbed her chin turning her face towards me. "Did James do this?" I seethed. Bella kept her mouth shut. I knew that asshole was trouble as soon as he looked at Bella. I started to rise. I was going to find his ass and make him wish his momma had never been born. Bella grabbed my arm.

"Please Edward don't. I knew using him was a stupid idea. Please just don't make it worse"

"Bella that asshole has to pay." I had to fight to control my voice.

"Why do you even care Edward?" She whispered it so softly I barely heard.

"What do you mean…wait, why were you using James?"

Bella stared at her hands resting in her lap. She took a few deep breaths. "I was using him to make you jealous."

"Make me jealous. Bella why would you do a stupid thing like that?" my anger had receded a little bit.

"Edward. You broke up with me without even letting me know you were breaking up with me. Then you quickly jump into the arms of some slut. I didn't know what else to do? I had to figure out some way to put my heart back together." She still wouldn't look up. I could see the tears at the corner of her eye. One lone tear spilled down her bruise. It made the hurt seem even more intense.

"Bella. Oh sweet Bella. I wasn't sure if you were ever coming back. I was hurting and used the stupid part of my brain to deal with it. Then when I heard you were coming back, I knew I was scum and figured you were better off without me, but I never stopped loving you." I lifted her chin with one hand and with the other pulled a chain from under my shirt. I was still wearing the dog tags she had given me. She finally gave me a small smile. She pulled her keys from her pocket. Hooked to her keychain was the bracelet I had given her. I could feel my heart swell.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she nodded her head. She took the sunglasses off the table and put them back on her face. I raised my hand. "Mr. Banner. I don't think Bella's feeling well, can I escort her to the nurse?" Mr. Banner excused us. I led Bella out to my car and helped her into the passenger side. It felt good having her back in that seat. I started the car and Good Morning Star Shine began to play. Bella looked at me. "Hey I didn't change completely," I said. She laughed lightly. It was the best sound in the world. I swore I would make her laugh everyday to make up for being the biggest jerk in the world. I could never make Bella sad again.

We went to the cemetery and sat under our tree. I wanted it to be our tree again. "Bella I want this to be our tree again. I'm not sure you could forgive me for everything I did, but I want to try to fix this."

"Edward you're not the only one to blame. I could have talked to you about how I felt. Instead I tried some stupid plan of revenge and it backed fired on me."

That hurt my chest. I took the glasses off her face. Bella kept her head up, but she wouldn't look me in the eye. I carefully took her face in my hands. I began softly kissing her bruise and worked my way down her cheek and to her lips. As we kissed each other softly a light rain began to fall. Neither of us cared. It felt like the rain was washing away the pain of the last couple of months.

After a little while Bella yawned. School would be out soon and I had some business to take care of. "Let's get you home. I'm sure you could use some rest."

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night. Actually I haven't slept well since we've been apart."

Another pain to my chest. "I promise that will never happen again. From now on I will be there to hold you at night."

"Mmm, sounds too good to be true." I drove her home. "What about my truck?" she asked.

"I'll have Alice drive it home. I better get going before she gets pissy." I helped Bella to her front door. I gave her a small kiss and started to walk away. Bella grabbed my elbow.

"Please Edward don't do anything stupid." She pleaded.

"I won't" I kissed her forehead and walked to my car. I didn't think confronting James was stupid. You didn't hit girls, especially my girl.

I pulled into the school parking lot just as the last bell rang. Students began to pour into the parking lot. I saw James with the gang over by Jake's car. During the drive here the rage had built back up in me. I got out of my car and headed straight for James. He saw me coming and stood his ground folding his arms across his chest. I walked right up and punched him in the face. I heard someone yell fight and a crowd gathered around us. James was getting in as many punches as me and we both were bleeding, him form his nose me from my lip.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake shouted.

"He fucking hit Bella" I managed to get out between breathes. I heard a loud glow behind me and Emmett came flying at James body slamming him into the ground. "Nobody fucking touches my sister." He kicked James in the side.

Tanya started to emerge from the crowd. I glared ay her and she stepped back. James started to get back up but I straddled his chest and began to repeatedly hit him in the face.

"What's going on here?" a male voice boomed. I quickly jumped to my feet and turned to see Bella's dad standing there in his uniform. He had his arms folded across his chest. James groaned and slowly got to his feet.

"All right who started it?" Charlie asked.

"This asshole attacked me out of nowhere," James said.

"Why don't you ask him what he did to Bella?" I was breathing hard.

"What the hell happened to Bella?" Charlie demanded.

"This piece of scum hit her. She's got a nice shiner to prove it."

"Is that true?" Charlie was getting pissed.

"Hey that bitch had it coming" Charlie strode to James and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Watch what you say. I'll ask again, who started this fight?" He looked at the crowd Emmett spoke up.

"James threw the first punch. Edward was just defending himself." Charlie looked around the crowd. Everybody nodded in agreement. I threw Emmett a small smile as a thank you. Charlie pulled out his handcuffs and slapped them on James wrists. He read him his rights then radioed for another cruiser.

"Sorry Edward, I'll have to take you in too until we get this straightened out."

"That's okay Charlie it was worth it"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

I saw Alice standing in the crowd. "Hey Alice I was going to have you drive Bella's car to her house, but looks like I'm going to be busy for awhile so can you drive mine?"

"Sure Edward" she took my keys from me.

Rosalie stepped forward too "I'll drive Bella's. Alice and I will bring her down to the station."

"Thanks, please take car of her."

"We will, "Alice said. "Oh and welcome back" she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for my car.

**BPOV**

I wasn't surprised to see Rosalie pulling my truck into the driveway or Alice driving Edward's car. Emmett had called me and told me what happened. They talked to me like I hadn't totally ditched them after coming back home. The whole time I sat at Charlie's desk telling him about what had happened with James I was a nervous wreck. Charlie's jaw was tight and I could tell the father in him wanted to kick the shit out of James too, but the cop in him held back.

No charges were being pressed against Edward since there were so many witnesses who said he was just defending himself. James on the other hand had a court date and was being locked up for now because his parents wouldn't post bail.

Edward and I sat in some plastic chairs in the lobby of the small police station. He could only be released into the custody of a guardian.

Carlisle and Esme showed up. Edward and I both stood as they quickly walked over to us. Esme wrapped me into a hug. "It's so good to see you and Edward together again." She held me at arms length looking at my face "Oh you poor girl. I'm glad my boy stood up for you, even though I don't condone fighting." She glanced at Edward.

"Anybody who hits a girl probably deserves it," Carlisle said.

"Yeah I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm also sorry for acting like a douche lately."

"Watch your mouth Edward," Esme scolded, then hugged him tightly. Charlie walked up then.

"Can we take him home?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, He's free to go, though the D.A. may have some questions fro him later."

"Thank you." Carlisle and Charlie shook hands.

"Dad can Edward give me a ride home?" I could tell he wasn't sure if he wanted me hanging around with Edward again just 'because he had defended me.

"Um actually I don't think I want you home alone right now with everything that's happened."

"I could take her to my house, Alice and Esme will be there," Edward offered.

"Okay that's fine"

W drove to Edward's house. On the drive I confronted him. "I can't believe you did that Edward. I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."

"It wasn't stupid and I'm not sorry I did it. I would do it again to anybody who hurt you. I'm just sorry it upset you."

"It didn't really upset me. I'm glad he got what was coming to him. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Aw Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

We spent the evening hanging out with his family. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came over and we watched movies. I could tell Edward felt out of place since this wasn't his usual thing, but I was glad things were going back to normal. I had to convince Emmett I would be okay home alone if he stayed at Rosalie's house for the night. Charlie was working the third shift again and I wanted the house to myself, well almost to myself.


	19. The End

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**If you want a large HEA then I reccomend not reading this chapter. instead read the alternate ending(chapter20)**

**I want to thank all my followers. you guys are awesome. I'm sad this story has come to an end. I'm hoping soon to post an orginal story on my LJ page. you can find the link in my profile. Again I would love to hear reviews fo what you guys thought now that the story is done. :)**

**The End**

**EPOV**

I climbed through Bella's window. It felt natural, like breathing. Bella was lying on her bed facing away from the window. I knew she heard me come in because I saw her shoulder twitch. She didn't turn though and I became worried. I sat on her bed and put my hand on her hip. I heard her trying to stifle a sob. Why was she crying? I was so happy to be back to us, but she was obviously upset. Wasn't she happy? What was wrong?

"What's wrong?" I pulled on her shoulder trying to get her to turn over. She rolled to her back and I could see her tear stained face. "Are you okay?"

"Edward, I'm trying to be okay, but whenever I'm alone my mind starts to wander." She sat up pulling her knees up to her chin. "All the things that have happened have left me feeling broken." A fresh set of tears rolled from the corners of her eyes. I slowly moved my hand brushing her hair out of her face. I cupped her cheek and kissed the tears from her eyes. My heart hurt.

"Bella, I promise to spend my life making it all up to you." I kissed her. Our lips parted and feeling her breath in my mouth mad me moan. I leaned into her wanting more. Bella place her hand on my chest, pushing me away.

"Edward, I have to know, did you sleep with….her?" she asked hanging her head.

I lifted her chin forcing her to look me in the eye. "No, not once," I said truthfully. Tanya and I had never had sex. Something that had pissed her off several times, but I just could never bring myself to be with her like that.

"Did you guys ever, you know, other stuff?"

I hesitated. Tanya and I had made out several times, and she had given me head a few. I looked away, but I couldn't lie to Bella. I nodded my head. A loud sob escaped her chest.

I looked at her head buried in her hands. I ran my hand down the back of her head and through her hair, trying to soothe her. I felt like a prick for asking, but there was something I needed to know too. Before the words could leave my lips I quickly changed the question "Why did James hit you?"

Bella lifted her head up looking at me with pain in her eyes. "Because I wouldn't sleep with him." I sighed. I hated what he had done, but so glad that we had only been with each other. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, but I think it's going to take some time for us to be better again. We hurt each other and that's not something that mends over night."

"I know, but there is nothing that could ever make me hurt you again. You are too important to me and I've learned that I can't be without you." I kissed her forehead. I made my way down the side of her face and to her lips. Again Bella pushed me away.

"Edward, tonight I need you to just hold me."

"I can do that. I would hold you forever if I thought I could get away with it." We lay down and I wrapped my arms around her. Her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I lay there hoping that we would be able to move past this. Saturday and Sunday night we did the same thing. Me just holding her while we slept.

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming through my window. It was Monday, but from where the light was I knew I had missed the beginning of school. I felt Edward's arms around me. I rolled over and stared at his sleeping face. My mouth pulled into the biggest smile I had smiled in awhile. It felt so good. Edward stirred and opened one eye. "Good morning," he yawned. He closed his eye again and held me tighter to him. I could have laid there all day, but I heard a knock on the front door. The knocking grew louder and more persistent. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Don't go. I want you still in this bed when I get rid of whoever is at the door." Edward smiled. I quickly made my way downstairs and to the front door. I opened it and my jaw dropped in shock. Standing on my porch was Tanya.

"Where the fuck is he? I know he's here." She pushed her way past me into the house. I turned around to face her, leaving the door open.

"Who?" I played stupid.

"You know who the fuck I mean. Edward. He's not at home and after the fucking shit he pulled Friday I knew he would be here." Edward appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Leave Tanya. Nobody wants you here. I figured the last couple days would make you realize that." He said very peacefully. It was eerie how it sounded when he said it like that. Tanya scoffed.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me for this white trash, hoe bag, bitch." She turned towards me just as my fist swung out catching her in the jaw. She staggered back and I grabbed her hair. Her hands gripped my wrists trying to pull me off of her. I dragged her to the door and threw her down the steps. She landed on her knees.

"Stay the hell out of my house and away from me and Edward. Next time I won't be so nice." I slammed the door and locked it. Edward rushed down the stairs and wrapped his arms around me while I tried to control my breathing. We could hear Tanya outside yelling.

"This isn't the end of this. Nobody messes with me or my brother and just walks away unscathed. You both better watch your backs." It was quiet for a moment then we heard tires squeal as she drove away.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked brushing the hair out of my face.

I nodded my head, but I was shaking so hard. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs.

"Come on. I think you need to lay back down for awhile. You're shaking so bad."

"You'll stay right"

"Of course"

We lay down facing each other. Edward kept stroking my face and giving me little kisses, on my cheeks and forehead and jaw, but never my lips. I grabbed his chin in my hand and forced my lips on his. We kissed with are mouths slightly open. "Are you okay?" Edward asked against my lips. I answered him by kissing him harder. I had adrenaline running through me. I pushed Edward to his back and straddled him. I felt his hands move to my hips. I pulled his head away from my lips "Bella?"

"Please Edward I need this. I want this." I returned my mouth to his and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned and my hips began to move in rhythm with our kisses. I pulled the t-shirt I was wearing over my head. Edward stopped kissing me and looked at my breasts. I giggled. Edward smiled and softly grabbed my left breast while kissing me again. He tied to roll me over, but we fell of the bed with me under him. We both started laughing. Edward cupped the side of my face. "I so love you."

I pushed my check into his hand. "I love you more than anything." He kissed me hard. I reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head. I felt his large hands pull at the top of my shorts. I lifted my hip so he could pull them off. He then pulled his sweats off. I could see how hard he was and it made me want him even more. He kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. I grabbed his penis and guided it to my opening. I felt him plunge into me and it made me gasp. I placed one hand on his back and one against the wall. I pushed my hips into his side. Edward was breathing hard as he began to move faster and faster. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the moans that kept slipping past my lips. It was kind of embarrassing. Edward's right hand moved up my side and landed on my neck. I opened my eyes and stared right into his as we both came at the same time. He pumped slowly in and out a couple more times then pulled out. He sat on his knees looking at me with a crooked smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You just look hot covered in sweat and with that glow in your eyes. I'll definitely have to try again to put that look there. Probably several times of trying." I smiled and sat up. Edward gave me a small kiss. "I should probably get home. Charlie will probably be here soon and I really don't want to explain why I'm in your room."

"Yeah probably, but you'll come back over later right?" I didn't want to be away from him for nay period of time.

"Yeah. I can't stay away from my girl for too long."

Edward quickly got dressed and climbed back out my window. I watched him jog down the street then went to take a shower. After I was dressed there was a knock on the door. "That was quick." I said to myself. Guess Edward really couldn't stay away from me.

I hurried downstairs and flung the door open. The smile quickly left my lips. It wasn't Edward it was Jake.

"Is Edward here?"

"No he should be at home."

"Okay I was headed there next, just figured I would try here first."

"Why what's up" Jake paused like he wasn't sure if he should tell me. "Jake just spit it out"

"Well I guess since it has to do with you too. Tanya bailed James out. He's looking for you and Edward. He has a gun" I gasped bringing my hand to my mouth.

"I'll head over to Edward's house now and warn him."

"Jake can you drop me off at the cemetery then tell Edward to meet me there?"

"Is that safe?"

"Yes. James would never look for me there. He would be more likely to come here."

Jake nodded. He dropped me off at the cemetery then left to find Edward. I paced under our tree. I needed him in my arms so I knew he was alright.

**EPOV**

I had come home and taken a quick shower then dressed into black jeans and white t-shirt. I was heading for the front door when there was a knock on it. It was Jake

"What's going on?" Jake never came to my house. This had to be important.

"James is out. He's looking for you and he has a gun."

"Bella."

"She already knows. She's waiting for you at the cemetery."

"Thanks Jake. I better hurry over there"

"Yeah man. Watch your back"

I quickly reached the cemetery. Bella was pacing under our tree. I ran to her and threw my arms around her. "Bella thank God you're okay" She began to cry into my shoulder. I looked up and coming towards us was James. He had a gun pointed at Bella's back. I quickly tuned us so my back was to him. I felt something slam into my shoulder and my knees crumpled. I lay on my back as a burning passed through my shoulder. I looked at Bella. She fell to her knees. There was no blood on her. The bullet must not have passed through. She was screaming my name. My eyes shifted to James. He had the gun raised at Bella. There was the sound of sirens very close. Somebody had warned the cops. Good. James looked out at the road then took off running. Good Bella was okay. I turned my head back to her. I could see she was still yelling, but I couldn't hear it. There was just a hollow ringing in my ears. I brought my right hand up to her face.

"I love you Bella, forever." I wasn't sure if I actually said the words out loud, but I could feel my lips moving and hoped she would understand. My chest began to feel tight. I was gasping for breath. I shut my eyes and soon there was nothing but blackness.

**BPOV**

_Five years later_

I stood on the pack porch of the small house. The back door was open and I looked through it to see Renee placing a pan of lasagna on the table. I smiled. After the…incident she had moved back to Forks to be with me. She actually slowly became the mother I needed. Her and Charlie were dating again, but taking things slowly. Last year I had been the maid-of-honor when Alice and Jasper got married. They were so happy together. Emmet and Rosalie had broken up during college, but remained friends. I had stayed in Forks getting a job at the small library.

I looked at the small child playing in the yard. He looked up at me and smiled. His brown curls fell over his ears and his bright green eyes sparkled. "Come on Eddie, time for dinner." He ran to me and I scooped him up into a hug. I planted a kiss on his check. "I love you baby boy."

He wrapped his small arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "I love you too mommy."


	20. Alternate Ending

****

**AN: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Okay this is the alternate ending for those who love HEA's**

**I want to thank all my followers. you guys are awesome. I'm sad this story has come to an end. I'm hoping soon to post an orginal story on my LJ page. you can find the link in my profile. Again I would love to hear reviews for what you guys thought now that the story is done. :)**

**Alternate Ending**

**EPOV**

I climbed through Bella's window. It felt natural, like breathing. Bella was lying on her bed facing away from the window. I knew she heard me come in because I saw her shoulder twitch. She didn't turn though and I became worried. I sat on her bed and put my hand on her hip. I heard her trying to stifle a sob. Why was she crying? I was so happy to be back to us, but she was obviously upset. Wasn't she happy? What was wrong?

"What's wrong?" I pulled on her shoulder trying to get her to turn over. She rolled to her back and I could see her tear stained face. "Are you okay?"

"Edward, I'm trying to be okay, but whenever I'm alone my mind starts to wander." She sat up pulling her knees up to her chin. "All the things that have happened have left me feeling broken." A fresh set of tears rolled from the corners of her eyes. I slowly moved my hand brushing her hair out of her face. I cupped her cheek and kissed the tears from her eyes. My heart hurt.

"Bella, I promise to spend my life making it all up to you." I kissed her. Our lips parted and feeling her breath in my mouth mad me moan. I leaned into her wanting more. Bella place her hand on my chest, pushing me away.

"Edward, I have to know, did you sleep with….her?" she asked hanging her head.

I lifted her chin forcing her to look me in the eye. "No, not once," I said truthfully. Tanya and I had never had sex. Something that had pissed her off several times, but I just could never bring myself to be with her like that.

"Did you guys ever, you know, other stuff?"

I hesitated. Tanya and I had made out several times, and she had given me head a few. I looked away, but I couldn't lie to Bella. I nodded my head. A loud sob escaped her chest.

I looked at her head buried in her hands. I ran my hand down the back of her head and through her hair, trying to soothe her. I felt like a prick for asking, but there was something I needed to know too. Before the words could leave my lips I quickly changed the question "Why did James hit you?"

Bella lifted her head up looking at me with pain in her eyes. "Because I wouldn't sleep with him." I sighed. I hated what he had done, but so glad that we had only been with each other. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, but I think it's going to take some time for us to be better again. We hurt each other and that's not something that mends over night."

"I know, but there is nothing that could ever make me hurt you again. You are too important to me and I've learned that I can't be without you." I kissed her forehead. I made my way down the side of her face and to her lips. Again Bella pushed me away.

"Edward, tonight I need you to just hold me."

"I can do that. I would hold you forever if I thought I could get away with it." We lay down and I wrapped my arms around her. Her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I lay there hoping that we would be able to move past this. Saturday and Sunday night we did the same thing. Me just holding her while we slept.

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming through my window. It was Monday, but from where the light was I knew I had missed the beginning of school. I felt Edward's arms around me. I rolled over and stared at his sleeping face. My mouth pulled into the biggest smile I had smiled in awhile. It felt so good. Edward stirred and opened one eye. "Good morning," he yawned. He closed his eye again and held me tighter to him. I could have laid there all day, but I heard a knock on the front door. The knocking grew louder and more persistent. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Don't go. I want you still in this bed when I get rid of whoever is at the door." Edward smiled. I quickly made my way downstairs and to the front door. I opened it and my jaw dropped in shock. Standing on my porch was Tanya.

"Where the fuck is he? I know he's here." She pushed her way past me into the house. I turned around to face her, leaving the door open.

"Who?" I played stupid.

"You know who the fuck I mean. Edward. He's not at home and after the fucking shit he pulled Friday I knew he would be here." Edward appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Leave Tanya. Nobody wants you here. I figured the last couple days would make you realize that." He said very peacefully. It was eerie how it sounded when he said it like that. Tanya scoffed.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me for this white trash, hoe bag, bitch." She turned towards me just as my fist swung out catching her in the jaw. She staggered back and I grabbed her hair. Her hands gripped my wrists trying to pull me off of her. I dragged her to the door and threw her down the steps. She landed on her knees.

"Stay the hell out of my house and away from me and Edward. Next time I won't be so nice." I slammed the door and locked it. Edward rushed down the stairs and wrapped his arms around me while I tried to control my breathing. We could hear Tanya outside yelling.

"This isn't the end of this. Nobody messes with me or my brother and just walks away unscathed. You both better watch your backs." It was quiet for a moment then we heard tires squeal as she drove away.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked brushing the hair out of my face.

I nodded my head, but I was shaking so hard. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs.

"Come on. I think you need to lay back down for awhile. You're shaking so bad."

"You'll stay right"

"Of course"

We lay down facing each other. Edward kept stroking my face and giving me little kisses, on my cheeks and forehead and jaw, but never my lips. I grabbed his chin in my hand and forced my lips on his. We kissed with are mouths slightly open. "Are you okay?" Edward asked against my lips. I answered him by kissing him harder. I had adrenaline running through me. I pushed Edward to his back and straddled him. I felt his hands move to my hips. I pulled his head away from my lips "Bella?"

"Please Edward I need this. I want this." I returned my mouth to his and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned and my hips began to move in rhythm with our kisses. I pulled the t-shirt I was wearing over my head. Edward stopped kissing me and looked at my breasts. I giggled. Edward smiled and softly grabbed my left breast while kissing me again. He tied to roll me over, but we fell of the bed with me under him. We both started laughing. Edward cupped the side of my face. "I so love you."

I pushed my check into his hand. "I love you more than anything." He kissed me hard. I reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head. I felt his large hands pull at the top of my shorts. I lifted my hip so he could pull them off. He then pulled his sweats off. I could see how hard he was and it made me want him even more. He kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. I grabbed his penis and guided it to my opening. I felt him plunge into me and it made me gasp. I placed one hand on his back and one against the wall. I pushed my hips into his side. Edward was breathing hard as he began to move faster and faster. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the moans that kept slipping past my lips. It was kind of embarrassing. Edward's right hand moved up my side and landed on my neck. I opened my eyes and stared right into his as we both came at the same time. He pumped slowly in and out a couple more times then pulled out. He sat on his knees looking at me with a crooked smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You just look hot covered in sweat and with that glow in your eyes. I'll definitely have to try again to put that look there. Probably several times of trying." I smiled and sat up. Edward gave me a small kiss. "I should probably get home. Charlie will probably be here soon and I really don't want to explain why I'm in your room."

"Yeah probably, but you'll come back over later right?" I didn't want to be away from him for nay period of time.

"Yeah. I can't stay away from my girl for too long."

Edward quickly got dressed and climbed back out my window. I watched him jog down the street then went to take a shower. After I was dressed there was a knock on the door. "That was quick." I said to myself. Guess Edward really couldn't stay away from me.

I hurried downstairs and flung the door open. The smile quickly left my lips. It wasn't Edward it was Jake.

"Is Edward here?"

"No he should be at home."

"Okay I was headed there next, just figured I would try here first."

"Why what's up" Jake paused like he wasn't sure if he should tell me. "Jake just spit it out"

"Well I guess since it has to do with you too. Tanya bailed James out. He's looking for you and Edward. He has a gun" I gasped bringing my hand to my mouth.

"I'll head over to Edward's house now and warn him."

"Jake can you drop me off at the cemetery then tell Edward to meet me there?"

"Is that safe?"

"Yes. James would never look for me there. He would be more likely to come here."

Jake nodded. He dropped me off at the cemetery then left to find Edward. I paced under our tree. I needed him in my arms so I knew he was alright.

**EPOV**

I had come home and taken a quick shower then dressed into black jeans and white t-shirt. I was heading for the front door when there was a knock on it. It was Jake

"What's going on?" Jake never came to my house. This had to be important.

"James is out. He's looking for you and he has a gun."

"Bella."

"She already knows. She's waiting for you at the cemetery."

"Thanks Jake. I better hurry over there"

"Yeah man. Watch your back"

I quickly reached the cemetery. Bella was pacing under our tree. I ran to her and threw my arms around her. "Bella thank God you're okay" She began to cry into my shoulder. I looked up and coming towards us was James. He had a gun pointed at Bella's back. I quickly tuned us so my back was to him. I heard the gun fire and closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Nothing. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake standing near a stone statue behind where James had been. James was now on the ground blood pouring from his chest. Bella was Gasping. I helped her to sit on the ground. I pulled her face towards me making her look into my eyes "Bella breath. It's okay. You need to breathe."

She nodded, but she was still shaking. I looked over my shoulder at Jake who was squatting next to the body. "He's dead," he said looking at me. We could hear sirens in the distant. Jake stood and looked towards where they were coming from.

"Oh man Jake. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this."

"Hey man it's all good. I may not be the most upstanding citizen, but you don't hit girls and you definitely don't try to shoot my friends."

"Well get out of here. Give me the gun. I'll say I did it."

"No, this is on me. I can't let you take the fall for it. Besides it was self-defense."

"Yeah that's the way I saw it."

"Me too," Bella said. Her breathing had returned to normal. The three of us stood together waiting for the cops to arrive.

**BPOV**

_Five Years later_

I stood looking in the mirror. I was covered from head to toe in an off white gown. A veil fell over my curled hair. Renee stood next to me smiling. A couple of years ago she had moved back to Forks. Her and Charlie were dating, but taking things slowly. Jasper and Alice were engaged. Emmett and Rosalie had broken up during college, but still remained friends. I tuned to look at my mom. "You ready?" she asked

"More than ready."

We made our way out of the room. Charlie was waiting there to escort me. Renee gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went to take her seat. I looked up at the man whose arm I held. "I love you dad"

"I love you too Isabella," he said trying not to show how choked up he was. Someone began to play the piano and I made my way down the aisle to the arms of the man I loved.


End file.
